


Terror made me Cruel

by van_00



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Boyd Holbrook - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Intimidation, Love/Hate, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Possesive Donald, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, physical attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_00/pseuds/van_00
Summary: Elisa's sister was captured by Transigen for mutant experimentation, on her way to save her sister, she would have to face a charming devil. For the sake of her sister she better not fall into his charm.(This story takes place 7 months before the actual plot in the movie Logan, in the same set and places but with different characters with a strong chance to reach the actual plot eventually but in an original way.)





	1. Found You!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! this is my first fic and im posting it because i loved the character of Donald Pierce on the Logan movie, and i realize that there are so few stories about him, really being him so i kept the character as real as i could like i perceive them from the movie. hope you like it! Review.

I would like to say that none of this was my fault, I would like to say that there was a moment when I had control over the situation, I would really like to say that, but as we all know, it’s when we feel safer when everything goes down. Fight or flee. Courage is for the unwary. But still I will not change any step on the way.

 

There was a shrill sound at the entrance of the house and then footsteps hurrying inside; she was in her parent’s room or what was left of it, her house wasn’t what it used to be, from a beautiful place of dreams just the ashes remained.

 

Sitting in the middle of the bed, she held the last book she had been given by her mother, a beautiful tale about love and sisterhood where good and evil are put to the test between the struggles of life, _a story very much like her own right now_ , when her mother gave it to her she was thrill with the book, every night she used to go to her sister´s bedroom and read to her until she throw her out, otherwise she could stay there reading the whole night, that was one of the most precious memories she had before tragedy struck her family.

 

The footsteps grew closer, walkie-talkie sounds and well-trained men surrounded the property; Donald walked into the house looking around, it no longer seemed like a habitable place, most of the furniture was burned and big stains of blood were lucid on the carpet.

 

 _There must have been a hell of a fight_ , the Transigen cleanup squad sure made a good number in this area taking care of “dangerous” mutants, but he did not come for a dangerous mutant, he actually believed that such a large squad was not necessary for one girl, but life had taught him to be cautious when it came to dealing with mutants. _Sneaky little bastard they were._

 

Gesturing with his hand troops began to scatter to surround the residence, after a moment of contemplation he set out to climb the stairs in search of the mutant that had eluded them.

 

According to the data the mutant he was looking for was the second last member of the now-defunct Jones family, Elisa Jones, Ana Jones's younger sister.

 

 _'Ana Jones'_ , he thought with mirth, _oh yes he remember her_ , she gave tremendous show in her first day in Transigen, she cause riot against the staff with her explosive little hands, flying in pieces two stretchers and trying to escape through the window of her bedroom; she was quickly subdued by his men of course but not without leaving severe skin burns and black eyes, a smirk formed in his face as he remember the scene, _the girl sure had fire in her_ , and that made him wonder _¿what was her sister like?._

 

Arriving upstairs he walked down the hall passing two empty girly rooms, he continues his way calmly and enters the last room finding his objective laying on the bed, hair hanging loose, eyes closed and a bunch of half burned ramshackle books surrounding her petite form.

 

He leans his head noticing she was holding something on her lap, at first he thought she had a weapon but when he focus he distinguished a small book between her arms. He stepped into the room and watched her from the door blocking with his prominent body the only escape route; the girl did not seem to want to recognize his presence, so he clear his throat to get her attention, being ignored _again_ , he approached the edge of the bed and squatting down he tilts his head to get a better look of her face.

 

In a regular scenario he would grab her, probably creating a little struggle between the two but he would easily subdue her; save that this time he was given different orders for some reason he preferred to ignore.

 

The director asked him to be uncharacteristically gentle with this one, he said something about unnecessary trauma and all kinds of ridiculous shit he didn’t deem necessary but orders were orders; so he patiently waited for her to acknowledge him.

 

Although he was still being cautious, he didn’t know with what kind of mutant he was dealing with, the information about her was seclude and no for lack of trying, but her sister really endured the interrogation…coff, coff, _torture_ …and give cero relevant data about her sweet little sister; Probably thinking _we were just going to forget about her and go on with our lives…fat chance mutie._

 

 _What a sweet sacrifice_ he though with irony squinting his eyes. She could have saved herself some pain due the fact that they will find her…eventually, _they always do._

 

After patiently waiting what felt like an eternity he decided to act.

 

"Hey there honey, anyone home?" he smirks playing it cool but instead his rough southern accent send chills trough her bones, patience wasn’t his stronger feature but he try his best, giving a sigh he leans closer catching with his metal hand a strand of hair that fell in front of her face, playing with it in his cold metal fingers, he was actually entertained with how many color range her hair had, it was a rich brown but with lighter strands here and there, when out of the sudden the girl's eyes popped open, dropping the book she was hugging, sending him a nasty look.

 

It only took a swift motion from her to reach a knife that apparently she'd been hiding in her back and with great ferocity she attack him mercilessly, launching her vicious attack aiming for a lethal blow; luckily but actually always waiting for it, he dodges swiftly catching her hand before the knife reach him.

 

"Jezz..woman!" Exclaimed Donald pleasantly impressed.

 

"Here pretending ya are all sugar and honey just to bust my balls" chuckling he shook his head; there he was trying his best to be a _good boy_ , to have such a negative response from her, maybe he should go back to his usual demeanors, after all hostility was already sown.

 

"You got me there little girl I must admit ya actually surprised me, my mistake" he paused searching for her eyes "I’ll be sure not to make it again" showing her a wide toothy smile he squeeze her wrist tightly causing her to utter a shriek of pain not being able to keep her hold on the knife and in a swift motion, he lifted himself up pulling her with him.

 

Without releasing her, he searched with his hand for the handcuffs he had prepared on his belt, never taking his eyes off her; he found them, shaking them playfully in his hand enjoying her terrified expression.

 

In a last desperate attempt, Elisa squeezes her eyes in an act of concentration, accumulating all the energy she could in her imprisoned hand transmitting it successfully into his body causing him to lose orientation and stumbled back, taking advantage of the distraction she gave a hard pull releasing her wrist from his hold, jumping out of the bed and running down the hall.

 

"Hell, what the fuck was that!?" he exclaimed trying to focus his eyes, blinking continuously and only seeing white in front of him, feeling quite vexed, he anticipated the girl's actions quickly grabbing his radio.

 

"Don´t let her leave the house, I’ll take care of the rest" the direct orders hold his men in position, avoiding a worst scenario, but keeping them alert; he was jaded by the way things were unfolding, but he expected that much.

 

Donald slowly regained his sight, seeing blurred figures at first and then having a clearer image, sharper than he remembered, actually he felt good _...¿More vigorous?..¿wait..what?..._ the strange sensation confused him, usually when a mutant attacked was to unleash hell. This weird fact aroused his curiosity, now he really wanted to know what powers she possessed, but that could wait…right now he had to play hide and seek.

 

He strolls to the door and moves down the hall scanning his surroundings, he knew she was still in the house since no one had reported otherwise, tracking someone had never been a problem, he do that for a living.

 

Walking down the aisle he observes both rooms inquisitively, he wonders…but hiding under the bed or inside the closet was very cliché, and this mutie did not seem like the obvious type, actually she seem quite prepared for this situation _¿did she had a plan in mind?_ _Nah! he was giving her too much credit_ , after all she was- _¿what? 19 or 20 years old;_ he couldn´t take a good look at her in the position she was in, but from his appreciation she was decent enough probably the same as her sister, he gave a quick glance not finding her so calmly he went downstairs.

 

"Come on, come on" he sang. "this game is old and boring and we both know it won’t end well for ya" strolling into the living room he lazily takes a picture from the chimney, on the picture Elisa and her sister were wearing soccer uniforms holding medals in their hands, huge smiles plastered on her faces, _how ironic_ , how two persons that look so innocent could create such disaster around them.

 

 _Mutants_ he thought bitterly, they were a real problem for society, he always knew that his mission on earth was to hunt and capture that _filth_ and luckily he found a job where they pay handsomely to do just that.

 

"Did ya know you look like your sista?" he raises his voice scanning the photo in his hand, seeming unconcerned by her previous actions, he puts the picture back in place.

 

"But if ya ask me...you look more like your _mother_ " pausing meaningfully looking at the photo in the chimney, he was talking to her like if they were long lost friends.

 

“Same eyes" he made sure to leave a silent statement that he had met her mother, maybe this fact could arise something in her that makes her betray her hiding.

 

Hearing him Elisa felt tears filling her eyes, _her sweet mother had to face this soulless monster at some point_ , and just the thought of it made her sick to her stomach, she put both hands on her mouth trying to control the sobs; she knew more than well that both her parents and her sister, she hoped she wasn’t, were already dead and probably this same man had done it.

 

 _Bastard! Damn him!,_ she had a plan and as silly and naïve as the plan could be, she was ready to face anything to try to save her sister no matter what she had to do, she felt in her heart that Ana was still alive; Ana was strong, _stronger than her_ , she was always the fighter, it was not just her kinetic powers what she meant, Ana had a special soul, she was kind but firm she was like the river that flows cleaning all in his way, unstoppable but nurting, and in some many ways just necessary…at least for her, Ana was necessary.

 

Calming down she saw him stroll in front of her hiding place without noticing her, she hears as he goes to the kitchen where carefree he opened the fridge.

 

Looking inside he found it almost empty, there were some sodas, an expired milk carton and a cabbage, _just what the body needs sugar and fiber_ , making up his mind he went for the soda at the lack of beer…he wasn’t going to take the cabbage that wasn’t tempting at all.

 

"No beer?" he yelled from the kitchen "What are you people? Mormons?" taking the soda with him he closed the fridge and at a steady pace he arrived right in front of the camouflaged door under the stairs, leaning forward a little he taps playfully with his metal fingers on the door muttering.

 

"If you come out I´ll give you the soda" he snickered wiggling the soda in his hand, eyes flashing with joy and big mocking smile plastered on his lips, Elisa was at a loss of words she could not believe the nerve on this guy, he knew where she was the entire time and he chose to postpone the inevitable to have a little fun at her expenses.

 

 _Dammit!_ , she lamely thinks.

 

Weighting her options, she ponders between staying there till he had enough and dragged her out in probably the most traumatic and scarring experience…or she could come out by herself, stop being a wuss and face her reality, nevertheless he was going to take her with him. _Stick to the plan._

 

Escape was never on the table; she sadly realize that the only real fact in her control was the _ˋwhen’_ ; to be honest he was being very patient with her taking in count that she tried to kill him, even if it was a pathetic attempt; lost in her thoughts, she takes more time than expected so Donald keeps calmly waiting outside, soda in hand, relaxed frame almost lazy.

 

Giving a yawn he watched his clock, _ahg! It´s Late_ , that it, he had enough. _He was gentle enough for one lifetime._

 

"¿No deal?" without receiving an answer; in a nimble move he propelled his leg forward kicking the door open, Elisa panicked backing against the wall, Donald leaned forward remembering he had to control his temper, so he gallantly offered her his hand to help her come out.

 

"I assure ya that you don’t want to do this by force" he breathes slowly, in and out. "Although this ya already did it the wrong way… it can always get _worse_ " he emphasizes the word worse; without more options she shakily steps out of the closet never touching his gallant hand.

She reluctantly pass him crossing her arms over her chest seeing him well for the first time, he was tall well-built imposing man, dirty blond hair, charmingly sinful smile with sparkling blue eyes; he was the ‘all you can eat’ every woman wanted, delicious meat and sweet dessert all in the same meal but she ought to hate him, every little part of him was an awful reminder of her apocalyptic faith…in a different situation she would have consider him good looking and agonizingly handsome, but the last thing she wanted to be doing was thinking about him in other way than a murderer.

 

"Atta girl" a satisfy grin spreads across his face while taking out the handcuffs, he signal with his finger for her to show him her wrists, he places the handcuffs turning them on, finally able to give an end to this silly charade.

 

"I usually don’t power on this right away" he points at the handcuffs that were buzzing with electricity "but yar little stunt back in the room made ya less trustworthy, darlin’" shaking his head forward, he indicates her to start walking.

 

When they reached the front door she turns back looking one last time at the place that she had called home; the house was gone as all the happiness that once filled the now cracked walls, noting she stopped moving, he places his hand on her back lightly pushing her to keep on. When they crossed the door he leaves it to his men whom quickly reached for her arms holding her in place, Donald advanced dodging them placing himself in front of her and putting in her hands the cold soda.

 

"Chill hun, this hasn´t even started…like I told ya things _WILL_ get worse" displaying a sideway smile he straightens, putting on his sunglasses "let’s move people, we are already late".

 

In a quick motion they threw her in a black van covering her head with a blood stained cover, she made a sound of disgust when the smell of dry blood hit her nostrils, Donald ignores her entering on the co-pilot seat "drive fast, don’t stop for red lights".

 

From time to time he glances thru the rearview mirror watching her struggle with the cover, it crossed his mind to tell her the origin of the blood and its previous owner but probably that would scar her worse than any attack, so he kept it to himself. Playing it in his mind, he remembered.

 

 

« You shitty bastard, I’m going to blow your fucking head off if you dare to touch my sister » Ana warned him while fighting her way out of the van, the troops were holding her till Donald gestured with his hand to stop, he approached her with the cover in his hand « really? » he said smirking, shaking his head at how absurd she sounded.

 

« Nah, now you are going to be a good girl, shut yar mouth and put this on » but when he was putting the cover in place she spit on his face staining his sunglasses, feeling very proud of herself for her good aiming, she dedicated him a victory smile before he ended putting on the cover over her head, heavily sighting he takes his glasses off cleaning his face.

 

« I warned y- » she couldn’t finish the sentence since he head-butted her square in the face numbing her senses and breaking her nose, blood began to flow rapidly staining the cover crimson and he heard her cough, choking in her own blood.

 

« Not so tough now, are we? » he said with an acid tone, after cleaning his glasses and checking that the bleeding wasn’t too bad.

 

An overwhelming silence followed the whole trip; arriving in the facility they got her out and Donald took the cover throwing it back in the van, he ordered some of his men to take her inside to the director but just before she left he wanted to make something clear.

 

« By the way thank you for the tip, we didn’t even knew ya had a sister, your father managed to delete all her data from the files, » Ana´s face fell, despair written all over, _she had been so stupid… trying to protect Elisa, she delivered her to them._

 

« Let me promise you this blondie » he leans unnecessarily close « I will take special care of yar little sista’, I can be a VERY sweet guy » dazzling her with a charmingly wicked smile, he turns leaving her to her fate.

 

 

Getting close to the facility Donald came back to reality, when they arrived he hopped off of the van stretching his back soundly, Elisa was drag out stumbling with her feet till she reached the ground where Donald took the cover off, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light, she glanced around before setting her eyes on him, he closed the distance standing in front of her, whispering sweetly.

 

"Welcome to hell, doll".


	2. Save yourself some pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Memories » / _Thoughts_ / **Author’s Note** / " Dialogue "
> 
> Things are starting to get serious ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the little innuendos i left from the movie logan. If you are liking it please review to let me know if im on the right tracks.

Entering the huge facility Elisa glances around noting that must of the personal didn’t made eye contact with the security squad, it was a weird sensation; she felt like if she were been abducted by an evil organization, which probably was, but how can people allow this to happened?, mutants weren’t bad persons must of them just wanted normal life’s. But something was clear even for someone as naïve as her, the indifference towards human life in that place was an affront to humanity.

Taking the lead, Donald led her along with two of his men, one on either side of her; she try to glance around to capture some direction but everything was very confusing, she try her best to keep some details of the place for later escapes but her mind wasn’t cooperating with her, when they reach an elevator reality hit her really hard, she had been capture by mad scientist and mutant hunters for inhuman experimentation, at this realization she bend her head down locking her gaze on her feet, she didn´t want to see anything; right there, she was not only terrified for her life but also her sister's, it was obvious that this guy knew Ana by the way he talked about her.

Suddenly she noticed that during the whole trip she never drop the soda he had given her, which probably was now a gas-less warm liquid, after all the manhandling she been receiving.

Lost gaze in the shiny can, she didn’t noticed Donald watching her through the reflection of the elevator doors, he needed to know what had been all that weird blinding attack that invigorate him instead of hurting him, he had never experienced that kind of sensation from a mutant or from anyone in his life, he has never experienced that kind of bliss ever, period.

The elevator ding opening the doors, Donald tells his men to stay as he continue with Elisa to the office of Transigen's managing director, Dr. Zander Rice; it was protocol that he looked at the new mutants and made them a small exploratory examination to know the basics about them.

An invasive but necessary procedure to know where to put the mutant, there were 3 sections in the complex; the high security zone where the most powerful and usually dangerous mutants were, the isolation zone where they kept those with mental abilities or extrasensory perception and the neutral zone where the most harmless cohabitated with the regular staff.

When they were near the office, Elisa turned pale, thousands of scenarios were playing in her head, ¿where was he taking her? During the whole trip no one had addressed her; they simply moved her from one place to another like an object.

She was desperately scanning the place for a way out only finding long windows with bars to avoid unexpected escapes. Everywhere she looks that nauseous monotone white color painted the view adorning every wall, making her feel trapped.

Ceasing to hear the footsteps that followed him, Donald turned founding a paralyzed girl, eyes inhumanly open, head down, clearly on the verge of a panic attack. 

Sighing he approached her "drink a sip" he commands tapping the can with his finger, she lifts the can to her lips, tilting it a little; but apparently she wasn´t drinking fast enough, since he put a finger under it to tilt it more.

"You’re going to make me look real bad if ya faint on me" his lazy stare was fix on her but she never dare to face him but she could feel him, she didn’t know how or why but she felt him more vividly than any other person, ever; when she had enough, she pushed the can from her mouth removing his hand abruptly in the process. He took the can from her shaky hold throwing it away, indicating her to walk again.

They reached a large wooden door and Donald knock twice, receiving no answer, he entered.   
Inside, the office was larger than it looked on the outside, there was a large desk with a small living room opposite, and right next door, a small room with hospital supplies on it, all surrounded by a shelf of books; it was a sober but elegant place.

The doctor raised his head from the document he was reading and get up from his leather chair approaching Donald; Like if she wasn´t there, they went straight into conversation, they touch many topics from the capture, the state of the house, if she had opposed resistance and finally if he had something out of the ordinary to report, on this last question Donald was silent for a moment and then he mentioned the incident in the room, which aroused the doctor's curiosity as well.

While they talked, she kept standing in the middle of the office paralyzed, eyes glued to the floor and sweaty hands, behavior that did not pass unnoticed by the doctor.

"Mr. Pierce, I specifically asked you to be more careful with this one" his gaze was now fixed on her "if she is sensory or mental ability, you may have created an unnecessary trauma" he chided at him.

Donald lazily turned to see her, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his coat, "Doc, I assure you, i was the “sweetest” she allowed me to be" he said, sending her a charming smile that she ignored making an indignant snort through her nose.

"If this is “sweet” Mr. Pierce, I do not want to know what it's like when you are being extreme”. The doctor started walking toward her, when he was close enough inadvertently she stepped back.

"No" Donald's commanding voice froze her in place.

"That's not necessary, Donald" the doctor assured him, now close enough to start analyzing her. "The girl will not go anywhere."

That said, Donald went to the living room to get more comfortable for the show, he rests his body on the long couch, arms behind his head, legs stretched out over each other, watching from the distance, he was so tall his feet protruded from the arm of the couch; the doctor continued to surround her like a bee surrounding a flower. 

"She is quite petite in comparison with her sister" the doctor observes speaking to himself.

"Well, let's begin" he said stopping in front of her.

"My name is Zander Rice, I am Transigen's managing director, I am the leader of the experimental research in the case of the mutant gene, you are probably wondering what you are doing here, but seeing how you tremble, I think you already know". He paused observing her reaction "it is not our intention to hurt you or cause you any harm but sometimes scientific methods can be...ratter extreme, so I suggest not resisting".

After he finished explaining, he went to the room annex to collect some instruments continuing his speech from there "you already met Donald, he is the head of security of the place". Elisa looked up, finding him sprawled on the couch; he greeted her with a slight wave of his hand displaying a sideway smile.

"According to the information we could recollect about you, your name is Elisa Jones, the youngest daughter of the Jones family, a mutant family that lived in the suburbs, for years you mixed well by pretending to be normal" he approaches inspecting some documents in his hand "you're 20 years old, but here do not specifies your mutant ability" he stopped in front of her with a questioning look.

"... I have ... 22 ..." she murmured quietly, the doctor made a quick note on the sheets.

"She speaks!" Donald exclaimed from his sitting place straightening up, finally succumbing to his curiosity he asked "what did ya do to me in the room? That did not feel like an attack...I actually feel better than when I left this morning" he stares at her with an arched eyebrow. Rising from the couch he moves to the desk behind him, leaning his body on it, crossing his arms over his chest eagerly waiting for an answer.

"What Mr. Pierce is trying to say not very eloquently" the doctor intervened. "Is what is your ability or mutant power; your sister was unable to provide us with a description due to the state she is in."

At the mention of her sister Elisa's face contorted with genuine concern ¿had something happened to Ana? ¿Was she alive? The doctor noticed his mistake when he saw the change in her facial expression and immediately assured her that she was fine but not in optimal conditions in the moment.

"Optimal conditions?...You hurt her? Just a moment ago you told me that you did not meant to hurt us" raising her voice she glares viciously at him, but before the doctor could explain.

"Calm the fuck down, it was all her damn fault, sweetheart" Donald spat with an impassive expression "if she had obeyed, nothing would had happen" he nods his head backing his own statement, tapping with his metal fingers on the desk.

"Just like the doc said, if ya don’t resist we don’t have any reason to approach" holding her gaze his lips stretched into a mocking smile. "By the way she made a fucking mess so...ya actually owe us an apology in her behalf" he states holding the same unperturbable smile.

"Cause i don’t think she is going to be waking up anytime soon" a despicable laugh echo through the room, full of mockery and challenge, he complemented it with a vicious look; his comment was meant to bother and it actually work, Elisa's blood boils with every syllable, Dr. Zander emitted a defeat sigh for he knew what was coming but being the professional scientist he was, his duty was to watch and learn. Wisely stepping back from the forthcoming disaster.

Elisa was seeing red, she had enough of this asshole; without thinking on the consequences, she charge dodging the doctor, throwing herself untimely against the cocky cyborg.

Donald prepared for the impact, each mutant was different and each one had a card under his sleeve, so he never let himself be unprepared, no matter how helpless they seemed, they were a problem according to his experience; running towards him, Elisa beat her boot against the ground and out of the front came a knife that apparently was integrated inside, she jumped on the couch and gave a flying kick directed to his chest.

But her attack was too predictable, since he eluded it easily and with his metal hand pulled her leg turning her face first against the desk, bending her over using his weight to keep her down, he leans whispering in her ear "you and yar fucking knifes".

"Mr. Pierce..." Dr. Zander catch his attention. “Your manners leave a lot to be desired" the doctor shakes his head not approving his unnecessary rudeness.

Without losing his position, he tilted his head a little to look at the doctor over his shoulder. "Sorry dac, next time I let her pierce my chest with the knife" he sarcastically spat out pushing his body against the desk crushing her painfully against the polished wood, the fact that he was much more bigger than her, gave him the absolute advantage.

Trapping her arms together behind her back, he holds both her wrists with his big metal hand to have total control of her movements, squeezing more and more with his body; It was clear what he was looking for, this was a display of authority, I am in charge; if he did not imposed himself right now, she would think she could attack his staff, just like her sister had already done.

Donald continued to squeeze ignoring Dr. Zander's complaints, he needed to hear the sound of defeat coming out of her lips, she tries the longest she can to resist but he twist one of her wrists at a cruel angle, defeating Elisa's resolve, she let out a squeal of pain accompanied by a sob.

He continued squeezing until he felt the lesson had been learned and sticking his lips to her ear he asked "Enough?". She could feel his smile cutting her like butter, even if she couldn’t see his face, she knew he was enjoying every minute of his little evil game.

He already knew the answer but still waited before releasing her "... yes" her voice broke and tears began to pour from her eyes.

Satisfied with the answer, he gave her space freeing her torso from his weight, but keeping the same position without exerting pain, he needed her to understand, be very clear with the message, he had to break her and it worked differently in each person; Although, enjoy the closeness and warm that her body produces was a very welcome extra in the equation.

First she relieved for she felt his weight being lifted from her back but when he didn't completely move away she got a little nervous; he was taking his time thinking about god knows what after all he was still a man...with needs, she tremble at the idea. 

A playful grin surface in his lips catching her track of thoughts, closing her eyes in defeat, she got it…the message was clear, I’m unpredictable so don’t fucking mess with me, feeling her body go limp…he let go, the message was delivered, uncertainty was planted.

He had control…for a while.

And she was right to fear, he has been looking at her, oh yes he has, at first she looked like any other girl but paying attention she had this strange beauty; she had big hazel eyes, porcelain white skin sprinkled with light freckles, plump pink lips and long brown hair, he wasn’t sure about her body yet, she was wearing baggy jeans and a sweatshirt and those long damn boots, but with what he felt while pressing against her, he could tell she had all the curves in the right places; being honest she really was something to look at, so much for a mutie.

Discarding those thoughts, he stepped away; she lays on the desk as she recovers from the assault, in less than two minutes she had lost all dignity and respect, she thought bitterly.

But there was something in this demonstration that wasn’t right, he thought, why she hadn’t used her powers to defend herself or to attack him? jumping and trying to nail a knife to his chest was very "human", mutants are usually more creative in their attacks.

Taking a couple of steps back, he adjusted his coat and ran a hand through his hair "it's all yours, dac" he commented lightly setting up to leave as if nothing had happened.

"I'll wait outside so ya can finish your examination, I don’t think you’ll have any more problems with this one" a please smirk crept in his face while leaving the office, letting her alone with the doctor.

Dr. Zander took a heavy sigh slowly approaching her, he help her get up and she let him, never making eye contact with him since she was ashamed of how badly everything had come out.

"Donald may be a bit extreme in his methods, so you better not provoke him, he will not hesitate to use all means to submit you" he paused to emphasize his point "and when I say ALL I'm not exaggerating" basically the doctor was implying that he had no control or rather that he was not going to control him, Just like it had happen.

"Save yourself some pain" that said, he took his instruments to start the examination.

The examination continued without precedents after that, the doctor did all the possible tests with the instruments he had; drawing blood, saliva and hair, he measured her pressure, asked about his mutation and was very impressed by the answer, he realized that she was one of those rare exceptions even in the mutant world, he would have to keep an eye on her since he suspected she was more important than he had expected.

After filling all his notes, he takes the syringe he had prepare for her "I'm going to inject a sedative, this will help you sleep, the first night is usually the hardest" she gave a weak nod, it was not like if she had a choice, he injected her arm carefully, the doctor had been delicate in all processes and this made her wonder if he was an enemy or a possible ally, only time will tell.

He finishes applying the injection "You'll find everything you need in the room you've been assigned, clothes, hygienic items, etc"; he get up walking her towards the exit of his office stopping in front of the door.

"Remember what I told you and you’ll be fine" giving her an encouraging pat on the shoulder, he calls for her favorite person.

"Donald" he enters calmly taking his time. "Miss Jones will be in the neutral area, she is not a threat".

"I would like to differ on that assessing, dac" he mocks while nearing her, she instantly backs away redundant from his touch, their last not so friendly encounter still lingering on her mind. 

"This is exactly what I meant by unnecessary trauma" expressed the doctor releasing a long sigh, locking eyes with Donald.

"Well dac, what can I say…¿whoops?" he said shrugging his shoulders, lifting his hands a little in mocking defeat; Dr. Zander ignores him and gives him the brief he needed about her, it was necessary that he knew all the information about the mutants, to take the necessary precautions to avoid any kind of escape.

Unfortunately, he and his squad of cyborg thugs, was necessary to maintain order in such a large facility.

Taking the brief, he scans it, looking for some particular information, finding it he burst laughing, "you gotta be fucking kidding me" he continues laughing, squinting his eyes looking at her with mirth.

Sighing in defeat, dr. Zander asked "¿may I ask what’s so funny?”

Calming a little he answers addressing her "¿you have healing powers?" his mocking smile never leaving his lips, Elisa flushed at his words "So actually when ya tried to hurt me back in the room, instead ya gave me a full body upgrade" a smile blooms occasionally on his lips.

She blushed profusely, his words were true, she didn’t possess any kind of amazing destructive powers, all her powers were based on healing and curing any kind of wound instantly by producing energy, which she still didn’t understand well, from her hands. "Sorry dac, it's just that the irony brought me joy" he finally calms down smiling from ear to ear, golden tooth shining.

Expertly ignoring him "All her schedule is there, I’ll be needing her samples at first time in the morning” the doctor wish her a good night and turned around going back to his desk.

"That’ll be all, Mr. Pierce".

"Sure thing, dac" he close the door behind him taking his leave, pulling her from the arm for her to start walking in front of him; he keep reading the brief the whole way, ignoring her completely.

She didn’t mind at all but still she avoided looking at him or addressing him; He didn’t have to be such a jerk; All of the sudden she starts to feel weird, the sedative was showing its effects, she felt numb and dizzy, starting to walk slower, she glances around noticing they were walking alone, at some point he had dismissed his men, probably now feeling more confident knowing that she didn’t possess any harmful abilities.

He bumps with her and swiftly puts his hand on her middle back to keep her on tracks "So…that’s why you attacked with knifes?... you are irrevocably harmless" he utters keeping his eyes on the file "that’s cute as fuck… we have more dangerous children than you" he chuckles at his own joke.

Having no response from her, he pokes her with his finger on the back "loss some steam babe, don’t take everything so personal, having a good attitude is the key".

She likes to think that the effect of the drugs on her gave her enough courage to face him and it was partly true, but somehow she didn’t know how, she feels different about him than when he first found her on the morning.  
Turning around, she swings her body lightly from side to side a side effect of heavy drugs "Let me…kidnapped you, kill…your family… and frequently…poke you…and we´ll see how good your attitude is” she blasts dragging her words, poking him in the chest the entire time with her finger; Donald wasn’t impressed.

Leaning dangerously close into her face "I highly recommend you to lose the attitude" catching her poking finger with his hand, "my patience has his limits" he murmurs nastily, "we don’t want to take out the worst in each other" he locks eyes with her till she wasn’t able to hold his stare anymore.

Backing away she loses her feet stumbling against the wall closing her eyes on the impact, he looks at her intensely, delivering on something his mind does not share with his voice; after a couple of minutes of contemplation he offers her his hand for balance.

Angrily she slaps his hand away once, so he tries his best to remain calm and tries again, she slaps his hand twice and that was it; he lunges at her and in a quick move he lifts her over his shoulder like a box of avocados, "I thought we had an understanding" he chided at her while starting to walk.

"F-uck…yo-u" she drags every syllable.

"I usually don’t do muties but I can make an exception for ya, doll" When arriving to the neutral area, he pass several rooms, with inoffensive mutants locked inside, of course, even if they were harmless, they needed to keep the doors locked just in case; he reaches her cell and opens the door with the master key he keeps on a chain around his neck, entering he places her on the bed but suddenly she trusts her hand up catching his chain between her fingers pulling him.

"What’s this…for?" she said numbly.

"THIS…is not of your business" he states calmly keeping the close distance she created by pulling his chain; she finally gives in to the drug falling limp on the bed releasing him.

Not moving yet he stares at her for a moment, analyzing her, there was something to this girl, she had awakened an odd feeling in him, quickly cutting his track of thought, he lifts himself up, standing tall again leaving the room without glancing back.

In any case, this could only be fun.


	3. My name is Laura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Memories » / _Thoughts_ / **Author’s Note** / "Dialogue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up… if you like it, let me hear about it. ;)

Time started to pass slow, days started to merge together, it was hard to keep a calendar or even the hour of the day; she was totally and completely seclude in that facility. For what she knew, she actually felt like she had been there 3 months, but one of her “roomies” _if you can call that the little child that has the cell next to yours_ , told her it had been only one month since she arrived.

 _This was hell_ just like the blonde asshole had told her when she first set foot in there, and the worst of all wasn’t the unceasing tests or the intensive needle poking, the worst was that her sister was in a total different area of the facility, she hadn’t seeing her and she didn’t even knew if she was ok.

Her day started by the knocking of some nurse who delivered her meals, she took some pills that Dr. Zander had prescribed, according to his evaluations she was thin and malnourished by the “terrible” conditions in which she had lived before she was “rescued”…rescued _?..really?;_ Now she had to eat and basically sleep, do some exercise at the middle of the day and then sleep again ¿What they thought she was? ¿A cat?

It was an odd scenario, she only had contact with the meal nurse who by the way had never spoken to her more than “ _here is your meal”_ … “ _did you take your pills?”_ …and her personal favorite…“ _I can’t provide any kind of information_ ”; she didn’t understand what was happening.

The only good point of this cloister, was that she hadn’t had contact with the jerk head of security; That wasn’t just scary as fuck, he was deliberately annoying and he seemed to enjoy getting people uncomfortable, which if you asked her _was his ”mutant power_ ”.

He hadn’t return since the first day they meet. Sometimes in her leisure days, she wondered why god gave someone so good-looking such a bad attitude. He was definitely a bad apple. And something her momma always told her was “ _never keep a rotten apple, throw it away from the basket so it doesn’t contaminates the rest”._

It was difficult not to get sad or lonely, she really missed her parents, her strong smart dad and her sweet loving mother gone for the stupid idea that mutants were mistakes, but she tries to see the light at the end of the tunnel, _at least they wouldn’t had to suffer under the hands of mad scientists and greedy mercenaries;_ they were long gone, they could never touch them again…but _neither would she._

Tears filled her eyes but she pushes them back, this was no time for weakness or self-pity, she needed to find Ana _, ¿but how?_

When she left her safe hideout on the remote stretch of the Mexican border where her father had left her with a trustworthy acquaintance, she never thought she will be so deep in the shit; her original plan was getting inside the Transigen facility, find Ana, create a distraction and fight her way out. _So much for a rescue mission._

She and her sister knew well how to fight, her father make sure of that; after all he was an ex-agent of the U.S government with pyrokinetic abilities, when he left to become an ordinary civilian he noticed the changes in society, the way mutants were disappearing to the edge of extinction, so using his government influences he hid his family without leaving trace, he didn’t wanted his daughters being victims of hate. He tried his best to protect them; and for that she would always be thankful.

Her track of thoughts was interrupted by the sudden arrival of her personal Satan, who stepped inside the bedroom with his obedient dogs behind him; he was displaying this irritating smile on his face, which could only mean trouble.

"Hi sweetheart it’s been a while since we last see each other" raising his hands in the air he clicks his fingers, his men immediately went to grab her holding her still "oh yes, this is _so_ necessary cause I’m so _lethal_ " he narrows his eyes cocking an eyebrow "I wouldn’t say lethal…but a little reckless for my taste" getting closer he places the handcuffs on her wrists.

"Right, you like them submissive and obedient" she smiles mockingly. "Wouldn’t ya like to know how I like them?" he leer at her, smug smile adorning his lips.

"Whatever works for you, Donnie" she spats rolling her eyes at him.

"Mmm…Donnie…I like the sound of that" he straightens up finishing with the handcuffs "am I getting under your skin, babe?" he asks shaking his eyebrows provokingly, making his men laugh at the insinuation.

Elisa tilts her head down to avoid them watching her blush "Not…one…bit" she spats as calmly as she can marking every word so there is no mistake in his mind.

His smile widened laughing wholeheartedly, some of his men still snickering "Well, we have a tease, guys".

 

They walked all the way to the test room; this room was plagued by nurses, guards and doctors that helped Dr. Zander with his tests, every test was different depending on the mutant ability of the patient, this was her first time there, they usually made tests with her in her cell while they get to know her temper, but now she was going to interact with the rest of the facility subjects.

Entering the large room she watches a bunch a children been tested by doctors, she wasn’t able to see much, since quickly they got her in a big room with white walls and double-sided glasses, probably for the doctors to watch from the safer side of it.

Inside the room was already a little girl, she looked different, more wild somehow; Elisa smiled at her, to which she looked confused for a moment but then manage a hint of a smile, neither of them noticed the big guard carrying a mallet nearing the little girl hitting her really hard on the back, throwing her forward in a violent act.

Elisa chokes a scream when the little girl hits the ground soundly, but right away she got up and the open wound on her back began to heal.

Donald got her out of her trance introducing her to the head of the nurses, Gabriela; she would be doing her tests, nurse Gabriela looked like a nice person _but in this place who could be nice_ , leaving the nurse in charge, he left to watch over the more dangerous mutants, not without warning her first.

"Be a good girl and obey Gabriela" he said removing her handcuff pretending talking to a little girl.

 "I’m not a child" she barks nastily at him, Donald turned his head in her direction pouting "then stop acting like one".

He leaves leaving her sulking but Gabriela starts talking to her and she forgets her sour moment.

Gabriela was nice enough, but there was something off about her, she didn’t seem to ignore all the brutality like the rest of the personal, she seemed obliviously sad to the entire situation. She ran the tests quickly, knowing about her healing prowess, her job was to find out the limits to her mutation.

Elisa explained all she could about her mutation; but actually she didn’t knew much either.

Gabriela had a scalpel already prepared with which she cut her on the back of the hand, blood started flowing until she concentrate her energy, a blur appeared in front of her hand and just like magic there was no cut. She did this same procedure several times. To then cut herself and asked her to cure her.

Elisa complied placing her hand on top of Gabriela’s injured one, healing it instantly, the skin looking healthier than the rest of the skin in her hand.

She took several notes on a tablet, where apparently was all her information, Elisa pried a little to see what was in there but Gabriela smile kindly covering the tablet.

"Tell me dear, can you heal like this any part of your body?" Elisa nodded once, "Do you know the limits of the healing you can provide?" she thought about it for a minute but she didn’t remembered using her powers on other than herself and sometimes her family "I wouldn’t know, I’ve never heal anything too extreme", Gabriela wrote something down asking her "This power of yours is automatic or do you have to invoke it to work? " she answers "I have to invoke the energy to heal myself or others" Gabriela nodded at her answer looking her in the eye.

"Now there’s this thing I have to ask you, I don’t mean to get you uncomfortable, I promise is the last set of questions" she told her smiling kindly, Elisa only nodded, as soon as she answered all her questions, she could be on her way.

"On the recent tests applied to you this last month, we noticed that your hymen is intact, and we wondered if your body remade it without you noticing or if you never lost it?" Elisa’s cheeks turned bright red, she remembered seeing a female doctor who took some samples of her more private parts, but she never thought they could guess that.

"I know this is very private matter but is the only conclusive proof we have were you can’t control what happens, we believe that your body regenerates automatically on the inside and provide you with this “energy” to heal the exterior or others according to your criteria" Elisa felt violated, she was so willing to proof herself trustworthy again that she allowed them too many freedoms on her.

Elisa glanced from one side to the another to check that no one was near enough to hear them, she notices some guards on the door but they were looking at the little girl cutting stone bricks with her metal claws _…¿wait?..¿what?!...¿she has claws?...¿metal ones?..._ passing her dumbstruck she turned back to Gabriela, who was smiling conspiratorially at her, "yes, she’s a very special little girl" she said with a motherly sparkle in her eyes.

She released a sigh she didn’t know she was holding "so it seems", she and Gabriela shared a laugh but then got to serious topics again, "so?... ".

"I never lost it" she admitted embarrassed, reluctant to continue she made a long pause but then give up, "When I was a teenager my hormones drove me crazy, you´ll think that that is normal at that age, but with me was different; I’m not going to give you the specifics but my momma and I discovered that my mutation blow out of proportions when I was intimate with someone else…so I’m not"

"What do you mean when you say “blow out of proportions”?" Elisa continued "I’m not sure how to explain it; it’s just like a drug for a foreign body, my energy I mean, when I’m being intimate or very intense, I release this energy but in a different version, not the healing one but a thrilling kind of energy, like I said kind of like a drug, but a good drug, its fulfilling…I don’t know how to explain it"

"Let me see if I understand correctly, you are telling me that you are like an aphrodisiac for other persons…well you energy?" she thought about the term not feeling it right "I don’t know if aphrodisiac, it’s more like…“updating”" suddenly it struck her, _oh my god_ , _this term_ she had hear it before from the mouth of other person and it was recently; she stay quiet trying to remember but Gabriela clear her throat drawing her attention back.. "It depends on the amount of energy they received and how they receive it but all this is just a guess" she finished explaining.

"Actually we never tested this theory after the “incident”, but we decided not to risk it…with all the mutant hunting and everything…that could wait" _no wonder how they lasted so much hidden._

"May I asked you about the “incident” you constantly mention?" at this point Gabriela was intrigued, this mutant girl was different, "Is it really necessary?" she say trying to elude the bad memory.

"It can save you some invasive tests, if you tell us the origin of the theory yourself" _well maybe I can trade this for something_ she analyzed her options "there’s really not much of a choice, is it?" Gabriela denied with her head showing her an encouraging smile, "…fine, but I want something in return". She looked expectantly weighing her reaction.

"I’m afraid you are not in position to make requests…but I’ll think about it" she was a reasonable woman the least she can do was listen to her request. "It’s all I ask…i want to know exactly where my sister is" she hoped this wasn’t overstepping her limits.

Gabriela give a little thought to the request but finally she agree "Ok, I’ll see what I can do" she gestured with her hand for her to continue "the incident…right…it happened when I was 16, I had this highschool crush…some football player, he noticed me and we dated like any other teenage couple, of course we wanted to explore…you know…explore our bodies and all that, so we pretended to be having a study meeting in my room and things heat up, we were kissing and touching, and suddenly he had this boost of energy-" Gabriela interrupted her "describe the boost of energy".

"Well, he looked very happy and he started repeating things like _“I’m in heaven”_ or _“perfec_ t”, and just like it begin it end, he fainted in my bed".

"That doesn’t sound so bad" replied Gabriela writing down on her tablet "he didn’t wake for a month" Gabriela snigger covering her mouth.

"What happened when he woke? Did he say something?" Elisa crossed her legs hugging them in front of her, "no, he actually apologized for scaring me, the doctors though he had a seizure, because his body never show any kind of damage, but then…" she looked conflicted by her next words.

"Then what?" Gabriela pressed.

"Then he disappeared…" Elisa’s eyes got wet "someone took him away and no one saw him again, my mother told me it wasn’t my fault…but I knew better".

"It all went down from there I guess" she said empathically. "Yeah, and the rest you already know" they finished talking and Gabriela thanked her for her honesty and openness, she walked with her leaving her in the waiting room located next to the test room, "please wait here till I get Mr. Pierce" and off she went.

While she was waiting other guard entered the room with the little girl from before, he ordered her to stay put and left.

"Hello there" Elisa tries to catch the girl’s attention "my name is Elisa, what’s yours?" she didn’t answer but kept glancing at her, "mmh…I have healing powers too…you know" she replies trying to start a conversation again.

Silence.

"I like your claws…" this was her last attempt to communicate; she didn’t want to force the girl’s arm to talk to her if she didn’t want to. And just when she thought it was a lost case.

"Thanks” she muttered quietly. Elisa smiled widely at her "you are very welcome".

In matter of minutes, Donald appeared on the frame of the door "Ah, I bet ya missed me" he shows a sideway smile while approaching her "you know the drift, hun" gesturing for her to show him her wrists, putting back the handcuffs.

"I missed you like I miss a mosquito bite" he snorts thru his nose "that viper tongue of yours is going to get ya in trouble" before they left Gabriela came back giving something to Donald, together they scanned it, moving away from her to speak in private.

Elisa felt a pull on her sleeve and she turned finding the girl standing in front of her "my name is Laura" Elisa melt by this genuine act of innocence "Laura, such a pretty name".

Laura smiled widely for the first time and ran back to her sit to wait for her guard.

Donald returns showing her to the exit, but before leaving she glances back waving her hand almost unnoticeable to Laura, which answer smiling timidly and on they went; this time he didn’t called his men to follow him, he took her back to her cell, all the way she could feel his stare on her back, he didn’t talked or bother her which was unusual; he seem lost in thought, she wanted to glance back to see what he was doing but she resisted, not wanting to show interest.

When they arrived she stood in front of her door waiting for him to open it but he just leaned on the door, right next to her watching her with a straight face; Elisa try to focus her attention in anything but him, but he continues to stare her down.

"Are we going in? or are we just going to stay here?" his facial expression contorted into a playful one. "Is that an invitation?" his lips quirk up mischievously. She realizes her spelling mistake too late.

"Because I can buy us some alone time, no one will bother us" he got nearer, swiftly switching position to trap her against the door with his arms.

She was nervous, with a fuzzy feeling in her stomach, her heart beating faster than ever. With shocked eyes she stares at him trying her best to keep breathing, noticing that he gets even closer and folding his arms he tilts his head nearer. He was so much taller than her so her eyes where at the level of his chest. His head was hanging, vicious look taking hold of his eyes.

"I could, y´know, if I wanted to" he purrs at her, she can feel his breath on her face.

"…You could what?" she replied in a shaky whisper.

"I could show you the pleasures of being a woman". He rested his forehead against hers holding her gaze "Or better…I could make you one, my little prude".

Elisa’s face went white at his comment "ho-…how do you know that?!" she exclaims shocked.

"That’s private" she whined blushing hard, scandalized that her intimacy was gossip for the facility. _What the fuck Gabriela?!_

"For _ME_ …nothing is private" he states holding his gaze on her.

She didn’t know what to say, she didn’t wanted to discuss her lack of sex with him, he obviously wouldn’t understand the fragility that the subject represented for her;  he observes her, waiting for an answer or for a snarky remark, but she stays silent, apparently she was at a loss of words.

So he carries on "You are 22, ¿what?…¿you are waiting for prince charming?", _nothing,_ curiosity got him good this time, he feels he is crossing his limits but he just can’t resist it, he wants an answer, _and he is no one to be denied_.

He releases her from his embrace stepping back but still hovering over her, he takes a toothpick from his pocket putting it on his lips, "no answer?...that’s a first".

Finally she gains enough courage to face him "are you done?" she spats viciously.

"It’s just a question…no need to get so feisty, jeez" he snickers, smirking amused seeing how her face is redder than before "tell me, do you enjoy being an arrogant bully?" she spats staring seriously into his eyes.

"Yes, I do" he states matter of factly.

"See?…I answered…just a question" he waves his hands dismissively playing with the toothpick in his lips.

She deliberates about it, she knew he wouldn’t let it go and eventually he would find out. _For some reason he always did._

 _What an embarrassing predicament_ , she would have to talk about something she even avoids talking with her sister, with a stranger. _Another stranger._

Resigning, she was about to start spilling the beans, when Gabriela appears at the end of the corridor coming near them holding a file in her hands. She sees the position they were in but ignores it for her sake.

"Mr. Pierce, I’ve been looking for you everywhere, I need you to deliver this to Dr. Zander, if you are so kind" Donald grunted, hating been interrupted just when he had won; taking it, he checks its content.

"It’s not important, why don’t you go and deliver it yourself?" he closes the distance with her trying to intimidate her, but Gabriela stands her ground "Dr. Zander asked for you specifically".

Donald releases a heavy sigh "I never stop in this work" turning to face Elisa, cocking an eyebrow "saved by the bell, but not for long…see you later to finish our _talk_ ".

Without waiting for an answer he opens the door of her cell throwing her inside, she stumbles falling on her ass, giving him a hateful stare before he closes the door sending her a wink.

Donald passes Gabriela dedicating her a knowing smile leaving her standing there.

Gabriela waited till he was at a safe distance to whisper into Elisa’s cell "be careful with him child, he is not a good man, even when he seems one" Elisa approaches the door leaning her ear against it.

"Gabriela?-.. " But she was interrupted by the shouting of Donald calling her to follow him.

She reaches him and he puts an arm swiftly around her shoulders "Gabriela, dear, don’t stay behind…I don’t like people sneaking on me".

Gabriela just presses her lips together forming a line, she knew what he meant, the threat was clear as crystal.

 


	4. The Brightest Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's necessary to follow the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story Donald Pierce is not entirely cyborg like in the comic, he’s a human with metal parts, but he is still more human than metal. Remember… if you like it, let me hear about it. ;)
> 
> « Memories » / _Thoughts_ / **Author’s Note** / "Dialogue"

Getting close to Dr. Zander’s office Donald drop his toothpick and Gabriela on the way, _what a bad timing…_ he thought annoyed, he knock once and entered the office.

Dr. Zander was already waiting for him behind his desk, "Mr. Pierce, so glad you could join me", Donald only acknowledge him with a light nod of his head and went straight to deliver the documents, taking a sit on the sofa.

"So…what’s so important, dac?" 

Dr. Zander grab the documents scanning them searching for the special evaluation he had asked specifically to Gabriela, finding it he lost himself reading, underlining the key words of the results.

Donald just glance at him knowingly waiting for him to finished, this had already happened before, it was like if the doctor enjoyed to have an audience to read, it wasn’t enough do it alone, he needed to call him and then make him wait patiently while he read some document, to then tell him “that be all Donald”, wasting his precious, _oh so precious_ , time. He closed his eyes imagining some of the other scenarios he could be _on top of._

After what felt like an hour, were really just fifteen minutes, _agh! time sure can slow down in this office, fucking fuc- ,_ his thought was interrupted by the sudden speech of the doctor.

"Actually there IS something important, I believe you are going to appreciate to know firsthand"

This intrigued him, _really? He actually called him for something more than audience this time?_

"If that’s the case…carry on dac, don’t let me interrupted ya" he state stretching his arms on top of the sofa, getting comfortable.

"Your results came in, and they are very interesting" Donald cocked an eyebrow not understanding "my results!?...i don’t follow".

"The day you captured patient #207, Elisa Jones, you informed me about an incident you two had in a bedroom, ¿some “energy burst” she transferred to you as a meaning for escape?"

He pretended not to know what he was talking about, lifting his shoulders, confused expression on his face, "Sure dac, I follow" he said smirking.

The doctor wasn’t surprised; he had been working with him long enough to bear his humor.

"Like I was saying your results show something that I have never witness before on an human body, at least never under this conditions" Donald throw him an questioning look "Meaning?".

"You are physically younger than when you left that morning" the doctor exclaims amazed.

"She not only “upgrade” you like you said, she healed you at a molecular level, that’s why you felt so good after she did it; using this “energy” she mentioned today on her evaluation" he said searching between the sheets of the document Gabriela sent him.

"She may be capable of an entirely new revealing regenerating process that can affect humans on a great scale" the doctor found the page he was looking for and gave it to Donald for him to read it.

He read the evaluation, founding out about the “incident” or main reason why she was such a prude, now he understand why she couldn’t answer him when he provoke her; she didn’t wanted to tell him about her past.

 _Well I’ll be damn; maybe this is why my thoughts go back to her so frequently…her energy affected me._ "Have you experienced any other effect besides the increment of energy and good health, Donald?" he thought about telling the doctor his very recently and VERY rare fixation with patient #207 but he choose not to, that could raise an alarm in the good doctor.

"Nothing to report" he said shaking his head discarding.

"Well if you do, please let me know"… _No way, my easily impressionable friend_..."Sure thing, dac" he said compliantly.

"When you said physically younger what are we talking about exactly?" he felt better, so much better but he couldn’t put his finger on it, it was a weird chaotic feeling.

"Well most of the time the body has an age and the person itself other, it depends on the cares and good habits that the person has, for example: drinking alcohol, smoking, drugs, exercise, bad eating, depravity of sleep, all those kind of things affect the body health, people never notice how bad they can be damaging their bodies.. " said the doctor lost in thought.

"You on the other hand, have an optimal physical condition due to your military training, your body age originally was of a man of 25 years old, better than your actual age, but after the “energy burst” we tested you again and now your body age is 16 years old, which is an extraordinary change for such a short period of time".

"So I’m back to my high school body?.. what?…my voice is going to start to change? And I’m going to notice hair in places there wasn’t before? " he chuckled at the idea.

"No, that’s not how it works, you have simply rejuvenated to the state in which your body was 16 years old, that does not mean that you return to that age".

"That IS and amazing power even for a mutie" he said standing up moving around the office; "So what’s next?"

"Now we have to keep an eye on her and we need all the information we can get about her…her past specifically" the doctor states seriously, seeing him walking taking things on his way and playing with them in his hands.

He chuckled at the absurdity of his request, _all her family was gone_ except for her sister who was in an induced comma produced by them "And how are we going to find out? If I remember well her parents are dead, I took care of it, and her sister is the sleeping beauty of the facility, so.."

"Well that’s the reason why I called you, I wanted to talked you about an experiment I have in mind, and I believe you are the right man for the job"

Donald glance at him with disbelief, he was good extracting information the hard way and hunting mutants but neither of those option was available to help on this. "Spit it out already"

"Have you finished reading the papers I gave you?" he only nodded, "well then you know the same I do about this patient, I have reasons to believe that the attack she throw at you wasn’t meant to hurt or heal, wasn’t meant at all, It was an uncontrollable desperate act of self-defense…which was ignited by an intense emotion such as fear" Donald pondered on the words of the doctor, _why was he telling him that? He already knew that… he wanted to make him realize something by his own_ , _but wha- ,_ _wait…could it be?_

"Dac, if I’m not misunderstanding…what ya are suggesting-…do you want me to ignite _intense emotions_ on her?"

"Precisely, Donald" the doctor smile triumphant at saving himself the hassle of speaking his mind out loud.

"I'm not asking you to cross any limits you don’t want to, I just want you to create situations where she has to release energy and take samples for me, if I can analyze this energy and know exactly what kind of sensation provoked it, I may be able to move faster in my research".

Donald stopped at the edge of the couch, _there was that fucking weird sensation again_ , he couldn’t denied he wouldn’t mind playing some mind games with the little kitten, that could be extremely fun, but he needed full access to the girl, he needed to play the cords right for his game to work.

So he was going to play his cards well, the doctor needed to believe that he did not take any kind of pleasure out of this, the doctor’s ethics were easily moldable, but there were times where he get in the way.

He breathe heavily massaging the brick of his nose with his metal hand "This is some extreme procedure ya are asking me here" he said trying to sound mortified by the propose.

"I’m not sure if I want to take advantage of such an innocent girl" he state, walking to the back of the couch leaning on it turning his back on the doctor.

"Says the man who killed her parents".

His lips quirk up in a malicious smile "exactly dac, I’m the man who killed her parents and kidnapped her sista, I’m really gonna have to gain my way into her trust somehow".

"Well of course, you’ll have full access to the girl, anything you need actually" _Bingo! Now we are talking,_ "sure that could help" he said without caring.

"Even though we already have samples of her healing energy, it’s the other one that intrigues me more".

"Me too, me too" he said agreeing with the doctor.

"According to the data that Gabriela compiled, she said that she creates this “thrilling energy” when she’s excited or in an extreme situation; I actually believe she’s not able to control it" said the doctor very sure.

"Here’s something curious" said the doctor taking the sheets again "I think I know who is the boy she mentioned on her evaluation, the one she put on a comma for a month, but I have to look it over, see if I’m on the right track" The doctor say more to himself than to Donald, he get out of his trance remembering.

"By the way, I don’t think I have to remind you, but I’m going to just to be sure; avoid any unnecessary trauma, we need her healthy in every way, we aren’t sure where her powers come from, it could be something mental or physical, until we find out, be cautious" suggested the doctor.

"I can assure ya dac nothing I do is unnecessary contrary at what you believe" he turned around facing the doctor, "but…I get it, I’ll give her the parking lot boyfriend experience". He said trying to make the doctor uncomfortable; he knew if he could make him uncomfortable he wouldn´t ask much about his methods but only his results.

"Do as you must, no need to go into detail" _so predictable,_ he laugh on the inside.

He watched his clock, dinner was about to be served _, he could use this to pay a visit to her new “best friend”._

"As you wish dr. Zander, anything else?" he was about to leave when the doctor grab his arm.

"Talking seriously Donald, if my theories are right her mutation may be the greatest medical advance of our century, we need samples as fast as you can get them " Donald sigh intentionally.

"Putting it like that, I’ll do my best, after all I am a science enthusiast too" he tips his head in acknowledgement and exits his office, wide smile on his lips, _let’s play cat and mouse, sweetheart, I’m gonna eat you whole._

 

He went straight down to the kitchen, intercepting the nurse that carried Elisa’s tray of food.

"I’ll be delivering that, hun" he said taking the tray in his hands leaving a very surprise-blushed nurse behind. _Fuck_ , _he was handsome;_ almost all the security staff was to be _admired_ , but their leader had something special that attracted you like fire to the moths.

The nurse got out of her stupor giggling at his effect on her; she wonders if she should tell Gabriela, after all she told them to let her know about any irregularity. Although, this was the head of security, _what could go wrong_?.

 

Donald walked slowly ‘till he reached the neutral area, he needed hollow halls, and sleeping patients; _this could get loud._

He had a plan in mind, he had to start slowly, _he just hoped he could keep that pace without losing control,_ it was necessary.

Since she had been self-banned from intimate contact; He would have to be patient, in one thing the doctor was right, it was useless to generate traumas...for now, that would put her defensive and probably aggressive, and he didn’t want to be stabbed with a plastic spoon.

When he arrived, the corridor was deserted and the silence predominated, he passed several rooms glancing inside some and how he predicted they were deep sleep, _thankfully the walls were thick_ , he smile filling with anticipation, these kind of missions never seem to appear, it was always brutally effective hunting, which he loved, but this was a good change for routine.

Everyone thought he hated mutants…and _he did_ , t _hey were difficult and unpredictable, such a waste of space and resources_ , but this tiny little female stimulated his imagination, with those big naïve eyes full of misplaced hope and full pink lips that could wrap nicely around his- _stop…slow…remember slow pace._

He finally got to her room staying on the door for a moment, he was about to enter his key when he heard it. She was humming something. He leaned his head to hear well, identifying the song instantly.

He knock on the door once, to which she replied "enter", and that he did.

Elisa was on the bed, ear pressed to the wall tapping it with her fingers meticulously, "You are uncharacteristically late" she express to the one she thought was her usual nurse, without getting a response, she continued "you better be quiet now, I think I’m about to find a lose brick".

Donald laugh internally, she looked ridiculous, _lose brick yeah right_ , but he could get some fun out of it.

He put the tray on the small plastic surface attached to the wall and climb on the bed putting his hand behind his ear “listening”, he lean next to her "really?! Where? Ya think we can escape… through that tiny hole".

She turned shocked to hear the voice of a man, and not just any man, it had to be him. "Well, probably you can, ya are pretty petite" he give her a disbelief stare and a grin full of mockery.

She instinctively jumped back hitting the wall with her body trying to gain some space from him.

"Easy there Houdini, if you're going to make an act of disappearance, first let's dine, I'd hate to have to catch ya with an empty stomach" his grin becoming wider, he got up and went for the tray.

She was speechless, _what is he doing in here? Isn’t the night my safe time from him? This has something to do with what he told me in the afternoon?_   She remembered his last words to her “see you later to finish our talk” ¿was he here for that? To finish…she was so nervous; she made her nervous in so many ways.

He reached the bed again, tray in hand placing it in the middle between them; he sit down, choosing with what to start with from this…hideous food, _oh how he hated the facility food for patients, so full of nutrients so lacking in flavor_ , but they needed to bond…and first of all he was a professional.

He took the apple and threw it at her "catch.. " the apple hit her on the chest to which she made a sound of protest but said nothing.

He followed the path of the apple with his eyes ‘till it hit the floor, he knew exactly what was happening, he had lived this already when he first met her, she was scared… _and she should be_ …but the why eluded him this time. He was scary enough he knew that, but this was-… _ah, the threat he told her in the afternoon_ , he remembered.

"I come in peace" he said lifting his hands in the air in a display of surrender; she watch him not trusting in his word, _she knew better_ , "Are you here to finish our talk?" she tried to sound brave but she failed miserably "not really" he said monotonously.

"Are you going to hurt me?" _¿hurt her? Well, that depend on your kinks_ "no, and for the record what just happened with the apple was entirely your fault I said `catch´" she relaxed a little getting closer to the tray but keeping her distance.

"Are ya going to question me all night or are we going to eat?" he gestured with his metal hand to the food "…fine, seems to be the only way to get rid of you" She made a snarky remark to test him, but he just ignore it, maybe he was telling the truth.

 _This is what you get for being nice…_ Donald thought giving her a small grin in response.

He bent to pick up the apple, approaching her, stretched his hand for her to take it, she hesitated but then reach, their fingers brush lightly, time stood still… and he let go of the apple returning to his position on the bed.

After that the most uncomfortable air fell in the room, she was eating the apple and he was eating a banana, _I should have given her the banana at least that’ll be something more entertaining to look_ at; his gaze became darker at the hidden promise.

She was avoiding looking at him, out of nowhere he made a noise with his throat, she involuntary turned but apparently he didn’t do it on purpose, noticing her he only blink slowly releasing a sigh.

"If you are so bored, why don’t you go?" she spat at him. He stare at her, chewing, when he finish he opened his mouth to talk…and instead he bit again finishing the banana, ignoring her foul humor but never moving his eyes from her.

 _Something wasn’t right_ , he never visit her and now twice in one day, what were the odds; he had something in mind but he was so unpredictable, she could guess and she’ll be wrong.

Her nervousness increased with every second it was almost unbearable so she said the first thing that came to mind "you are eating my dinner" their eyes met at the strange remark.

"Do you think ya can survive without this _vital_ dose of potassium?" he said holding the banana peel; she ignored his provocation "why are you here?" she state firmly getting tired of his game.

"I sensed you miss me" he smirked, getting up. "Are you done?" he said taking the tray with his metal hand, without receiving an answer he put it on the plastic holder on the wall.

"Why are you here?" she repeated louder. She was getting angry, about to scream at him not caring anymore when- .

"How do you know that song?" she was confused, that question got her out of balance. "What song?"

"The one you were humming when you were about to “escape”" she blushed at the sudden sarcasm; he stood in front of her, hands in his pockets tilting his head waiting for an answer.

She unfold her legs, swinging them at the edge of the bed "why do you want to know?".

"It’s an old song, way older than ya or even this century…I just want to know how it reached your pristine ears" he was so eager to know, she came up with an idea, information exchange, if she handled it well maybe she could get valuable information from her sister where abouts.

"What about I'll answer what you want and then you'll answer something for me…" She hoped she wasn’t being too obvious with the bullshit.

Donald laugh internally, she wanted to deceive him to get information…probably about her sister, _how naive_ , but this could be useful to him, so he was going to bite.

"Like truth or dare…" he smirked noticing how her confidence was shaken so fast.

 _Obviously this little prude had limits she wasn’t willing to cross_ , but if he pushed the right buttons, she wouldn’t have a choice. _He only needed the right bait._

She stay silent considering the outcomes, so he push for an answer.

He moves to the corner of the bed, lying far enough to give her space to feel “safe”, _she wasn’t safe…_ , leaning his back against the wall he lifted his leg bending it on the mattress.

"Fine by me, if you are up to it" and just like that, he was the puppeteer.

 _He agreed?!, oh my god, this is a huge chance but…_ , she felt uncertain, truth or dare, was a dangerous game created to push out comfortable limits inquiring in sexual connotations but she really needed the information to create a real escape plan, _don’t do it_ her mind screamed … _take the risk_ her heart answered… _do it for Ana she’s waiting for you to help her._  

"Done" she said confident.

Donald grins stretching his hand to narrow hers, moving closer without her noticing. They stretched hands for a minute to long, Elisa was so nervous that she didn’t notice but he did; her hand was so warm and comforting, he still didn’t understand how her energy has affected him so much…So that only a touch cause him so much fuss.

He let go missing the contact immediately but comfort himself knowing that the night was long and promising, the doctor requested his sample…so he needed the energy…his hands were tied.

"So, the song?" he inquired on the same subject.

She took the same position in which he was, answering "My mom used to sing it to me when I was a child, it was the only song that soothed me when I was crying, now it’s my favorite song" he only watched her. He was silent, mind far away and that pinch Elisa’s curiosity.

"Why you wanted to know so badly? It’s not vital information" he turned his head looking straight ahead. "I had heard it before" he said in a low voice. _From your mother._

"Ok, my turn" she said excitedly "how’s my siste-" but was interrupted by him.

"Wow, wow, actually it’s my turn again" he said showing a wide cocky smile. "You asked me something, I answered…that was your turn babe, follow the rules"

Her face started to turn red, he knew what was coming she had fallen right into his trap; now she would scream and say that it didn’t count, to which he would tell her the rules again, she would probably get out of control trying to attack him physically ending her failed attack in a tantrum or tears.

And just as if he had foreseen the future, the storm was unleashed. Everything he thought she would do, she did.

"Those are the rules, babe, don’t blame me for yar mistakes" he said pretty confident.

"I’m not going to keep playing your stupid games" she shouted at him.

"You were so willing to play when you thought you could get information out of me" he state looking into her eyes, watching them opened inhumanly big at her realization.

"You knew!?" she cried.

"Pff darlin’, you are not the brightest apple in the basket" he state calmly cocking an eyebrow.

Her body was shocking with fury; suddenly she saw red and jumped off the bed, running to the tray taking the plastic fork in her hands, threatening him with it. _Plastic fork…so close…I thought it would be the spoon._

"OUT…get the fuck out!" she screamed at him pointing the fork in his direction.

"That looks like a vicious weapon…do you think it can go through metal?" he grin lifting his metal hand.

She only screamed louder "OUT.. NOW!"

With a big grin plastered on his face he stood up and walked to the door, she pivot her body to avoid any kind of touch. He reach the door opening it; she was so mad she didn’t want to keep looking at him so she turned her back, she finally heard the door open and then close, locking her inside.

She returned to the bed, desperate to release some anger she buried her face in the pillow screaming with all her might, after she was done, she feels exhausted; _he played her from the beginning._

Out of the sudden she heard a throat clearing, founding him leaning on the door arms crossed over his chest. Eyes locked in her.

"What are you still doing here?" she said lifting her head from the pillow regaining herself.

"If you are finished with your tantrum, I would like to claim my dare, sweetheart" she was totally and absolutely shocked.

Unfolding his arms he took off his coat throwing it to the ground, she couldn’t take away her eyes from his muscular frame even without his coat he looked huge.

He took two long strides across the room, crouched in front of her and showing her a dangerous smile, he purred.

"Kiss me".


	5. On my Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Memories » / _Thoughts_ / **Author’s Note** / ' Dialogue '
> 
> You need to learn to behave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers i am so sorry for the delay but my computer broke down and im fixing it, so i had to write the whole thing again on a tablet and it was hard as fuck :/
> 
> So so sorry, here is the next chapter, heating up like i promise. Let me know if you like it ;)

Donald was crouching in front of her, so full of himself, he loved her lost expression, angry stare complemented by pink cheeks. It suited her.

Getting even closer to her face ‘I’m here to claim my dare, sweetheart’.

She leans back to get some personal space away from him ‘I’m not going to encourage your stupid mind games’ she spat angry, done with his games.

‘This is not a game…this is retribution, you owe me’ he states back leaning even closer to her until he was centimeters from her face. He needed her intimidated and fearful. He didn’t want to have another ridiculous fight that only took time and ended with her not providing what he needed.

Trying to hold his stare ‘I owe you nothing’ she was ready to fight back, she wasn’t going to get scare away this time.

They both held their ground, this was a key moment in the process, he couldn’t back down, _obviously, he wouldn’t_ but he needed to be careful, this girl was strangely strong and stubborn when it comes to her dignity…she had a weird sense of pride in being rebellious even if it resulted in her own pain.

But he knew how to treat rebellious mutants…he usually dealt with less attractive ones but it was the same principle, this wasn’t a new scenario for him, he just needed to push to break.

Deep gaze on her ‘Then I’m not leaving’ he said putting his arms against the bed cocking his head to the side showing her a mean smile.

His answer baffled her _, he really had a nerve_ ‘Then the nurse will find you here in the morning and then-‘ he interrupted her snorting through the nose making fun of her naivety.

‘Then what? She is going to tell on me? Fired me?...hun everyone HERE works for me..’ he made a dramatic pause to emphasize his point ‘doll, ya don’t seem to be understanding how things work around ‘ere…ya don’t have any friends…I am the closest thing ya have to an acquaintance..’ he state pointing a finger to his face mockingly ‘but that can easily change if ya give me that kiss’ a cocky smile resurfaced in his face, golden tooth shining, he slides closer to her, arching his eyebrows provocatively holding that cocky smile.

Seizing his offer, she leans closer to him, he didn’t move he just waited for her, _obviously, this wasn’t going to be that easy, was it?_ she stopped centimeters in front of his lips ‘Keep it…save it for your pal the nurse’ _there you are_ , he chuckled at her boldness shaking his head and in a sudden move he climbed on top of her covering her small body with his.

His stare suddenly change, it was like witnessing the awakening of a feral animal, you knew you needed to run, but somehow you knew there was no escape, his now murderous stare was set on his next prey and unfortunately, she was it.

 _Oh shit._ was the last thought that crossed her mind before been pinned against the mattress, him on top of her; his hands holding her wrists above her head, she could feel his muscular body pressed against hers not letting his weight fall completely, she was at a loss of words, she thought maybe he would scream at her or just leave offended, but…she thought wrong again _, so unpredictable_ , he was so close to her now, she could see his toned arms in front of her face _, ¿was he always this big?._

His stare was serious, intense gaze locked with hers, his pupils were almost black nearly any blue was left. ‘What did I tell you about losing the attitude’ his husky voice was firm without any hint of humor. Which felt weird coming from him. Closing their distance, he brushed his nose lightly against hers ‘Now…I am gonna take what is mine, feel free to enjoy it…’ he smirked to then descend over her rosy lips.

Due to her surprise, she was unable to stop him and now he was taking advantage of her vulnerable position but that wasn’t the worst of all, the worst part was that she could only think of how good it felt.

The way he was moving his lips over hers was almost obscene, so determined so rough but at the same time so _sexy_ , he claim her mouth as his and she was enjoying it, _just like he asked_ , _dammit!_ , but something deep inside of her screamed… _fight him…you traitor_.

She came to her senses, beginning to resist she wiggled her body trying to push him away but he was too big, too strong, too fucking good at this game. she was no match to him, so she opted for a more extreme action, opening her mouth she bites his lip harshly; brusquely he moves back never dropping his hold on her, he admires her cocking his head to the side tasting the blood with his tongue, licking his lip clean he send her a wicked smile ‘That’s how you want to play?’ he draws nearer leaning his forehead in hers fixing his intense stare on her ‘fine by me doll’.

Holding both her hands in his metal one, his free hand slides down her neck, caressing her collarbone, brushing her breast, _¿was she always this busty?_ he reached under her shirt and felt her flat abdomen, he took his time playing with her bellybutton with his forefinger, rounding it; he nears to her ear whispering ‘such a curvy girl should not be allowed to be such a prude’. She blushed deeply at his comment trashing against his hold but it was futile, he was to strong.

He was just watching her trash against him, he knew eventually she would give up, he didn’t want to bother more that he should, but time was not on his side and he really wanted to play with her, something inside of him was making him be this desperate, this needy.

Obviously, he wasn’t a dumb brute with women he knew how to take a woman to the most sublime of pleasures and beyond but he usually did it in one night. This little kitten was going to need more than one session to be introduced to his big friend. But he knew how to be patient. Especially when that weird feeling make him so. _Her energy is really taking a hold on me._

Desperate for freedom, she tries to scream but he muffle the sound by putting his hand on her mouth ‘Baby, baby don’t be like that, you are going to wake the whole place, besides if you want to scream so bad…lemme help ya’.

He presses his lips over hers again claiming her more possessively this time, he was so good at that, he kissed her fiercely holding her hair with his hand to deepen the kiss, his lips moving masterfully producing weird and new sensations over her body, she was starting to get hot and needy.

He darted his tongue out licking her lips asking for permission to explore her mouth, after all the boy had manners often overshadowed by his rough ways, but Elisa wasn’t willing to grant him the free pass, she needed him as bad as she needed to keep fighting, she felt awful, she really wanted him to touch her to feel his skin over hers but the cruel memory of his past actions always take her away from that feeling, after all her recent miserable life was all his doing.

So, she kept her mouth close, as an act of defiance, he tried again without answer so he slips his hand down squeezing her breast deliciously making her moan; she opened her mouth involuntarily and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue inside, he moves his tongue against hers playing sensually until she was out of breath, at some point he didn’t even realize when, she stop fighting him, she was a limp, willing body under him. And he was so ready to tip the balance in his favor.

Letting her catch her breath he leaned back admiring his work, she was a mess, he had felt how her body heat up but her face speak better than a thousand words, rosy cheeks, eyelids half open, intense faltering breath, delicious breast going up and down trying to calm herself, this was a keeper, a good picture for lonely nights, _not that he had much of those_ , but he preferred her above others but … _why?_.. _that strange feeling again_.

Giving no second thought to that feeling he attacked her neck peppering it with sweet kisses at first, dragging his tongue through its thin form, he bites lightly leaving red half-moons imprinted on her skin, but he needed more, this feeling was overpowering him _…the Pull…_ that’s how he called it, that strange force that dragged him to her, that make every touch delightful, that transform him into this possessive and insatiable being.

It felt like when the sun caressed your skin while you were in the snow, warm and welcome, he hated and love it at the same time, This _Pull_ was so invasive that he preferred to obey only the needs that his body sent than trying to understand what this unsetting feeling dictated. He was NO lovey dovey for anyone. _And less than anyone for a mutant_.

Even if her touch was so vibrant..so fulfilling… _fucking hell!.._ he feels more possessive for reasons he does not understand but he does not care either, he’s going to take what he wants, he’s going to claim her entirely, _after all is not as if someone is going to miss her._

He left some intended hickeys on her neck just as a little souvenir of their encounter, something for her to remember him for, if she was tattooed on his thoughts it was only fair that he was tattooed on her neck…for now that would have to do. Later he would leave clearer signs.

But time was against him, he needed to intensify his touch, he already had her willing now he need her begging, he release her from his hold to use both hands, she wasn’t going to fight anymore, she was putty in his hands waiting to be molded by pleasure.

He buried his face in the hollow part of her neck letting his hot breath caress the soft skin, while his hands travel through her body, she couldn’t think well anymore, it had been so long since she was intimate with someone else, it only seems fair to let go.

His hands were so gentle so warm, even his metal one felt deliriously good, she tried to resist but it was an almost impossible feat, her body…her mind demanded her to touch him, to mark it as her own.

This thought unsettle her, he was her enemy, the evil on her path but he was such a good looking evil with his dirty blonde hair disheveled, deep blue eyes full with mischief, a smile that cut you like a knife, toned big arms that hold her possessively, his well sculpted chest pressing constantly against her soft ones, she could feel all his defined muscles through the shirt and the provocative way his strong legs cage hers was too much to bear.

He was something to look at, someone to be aware of, he was not only imposing and ruthless with mutants, the rest of the staff on the facility fear him too, they preferred to avoid any kind of contact or even cross his path, the only ones exempt of his ways were his command of loyal dogs.

Of course, the staff in the facility weren’t victims they were there on their own will unlike the patients, Elisa even noticed in her last tour by the facility how the nurses flirted with the guards, tough strong men that if they had not been mercenaries they should had been models, _so unfair_ , but most of the lascivious looks were directed towards the man who was above her, he emanated control and sensuality as a fragrance that hypnotized women.

And how she hated to be part of his fangirls her body didn’t obey her anymore she thought about hitting him and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck to close the distance, she wanted to punch him and her hands search desperately for any kind of skin they could reach, she fantasizes on hurting him and the result was a embarrassing rubbing of her body against his, desperate for more contact.

Lost in the sensations, Elisa tangles his hair in her fingers gripping tightly, using it as leverage to press her lips with his, dominating kiss prevails on her side but he takes control easily sliding his hand between her back and the mattress, he lifts her pulling her tight against his chest, he takes one of her legs to straddle his hip and she instinctively shifts the other leg around him to match, she’s pressed tight against him with her legs curled around him.

He grips her hip and guides her tight against him. Elisa presses the pooling heat between her tights against the thick, clothed, hardness of him desperate and Donald helps her start a torturing circling rhythm with his hips, forward and back, constantly repeating the same delicious move, he puts her on a trance of unmistakable joy and pleasure, faster and faster every time.

She is producing incoherent noises, trying to form a full sentence is the hardest task on the moment but she manages to meow a ‘ple..ase’ this hollow sound of need get him all fired up but he has experience on this and he knows how to regain control, pressing his lips to her ear he huskily whispers ‘please what baby?’ he wants to hear her beg, _beg the man who killed your parents to give you your first orgasm_ , finally taking away any kind of conception of self-respect from her, _beg me for release kitten_ , he grips her back to guide her precisely to his groin, hitting her in the right place over and over again, she steadies herself with one hand in each of Donald's biceps, pressing her forehead to his chest, trying to keep up with the frantic pace he’s set for her.

He’s playing her like a fucking violin, she’s trying to control the extraordinary sensations her body is producing, the last time she did this his poor Tom ended up in a severe comma to then never been seen again, she needed to control her energy if she didn’t want that to happen again… _but…wait_ …what if that was the answer, _yes pass him your energy so he falls into a deep coma, steal the key from his neck and rescue Ana…_ she was going to please his twisted need of domain to get her goal, it’s a win-win situation she thought a little embarrassed for the excitement she felt from the task in hand ‘please…Donald…’ she pause to seek his eyes fixing her lusty stare with his ‘keep.. touching-..me’ she whispered, rosy cheeks and pouting lips, stare focus on his perplex expression.

 _Holy fuck! I’ll be damn…_ was the last thing he could manage to think coherently before changing the angle of his thrusts to hit her mercilessly to make her lose control, he wrapped her waist in his big arms moving her body up and down, carrying her full weight he slid his hands to her ass and squeeze holding her in the air to then lower her with more force riding her faster, she was moaning harder and harder at his eager moves, so close to release so ready to explode in his arms, she was almost there, when he dragged her even closer to his muscular chest he leaned his face to her ear ‘cum for me…Elisa’ that was the first time he had said her name and the sound of every syllable resounded through her body like fireworks been lit. She came hard and the energy blinded her leaving only the incredible feel of her new discovered body.

When she recovered herself from panting she realized she was on top of an inert Donald who apparently took the whole blast of her raw power; slowly she climbs down of his body leaving his fainted body on the bed.

It worked! It actually worked! She was happy out of her mind she manages to defeat him in his own game, he would be in a deep coma for at least a month, enough time for her to escape with Ana. Now she had to get the key from his neck.

Approaching carefully, she goes up on the bed crawling to his immobile form, she slid her hands finding the collar with the key taking it, putting it on. She stares at him, he looked so peaceful it bothered her, _he was pure evil_ , he instigated the worst on people, _he didn’t deserve to look that peaceful_ , in a burst of rage she slaps his face with her palm making his head cock to the side. _Jerk._ She climbs down of the bed running to the door.

She leans her ear against the door and listening only silence, she proceeds to open the door, she enters the key and switch but it doesn’t open, _what the hell?!,_ She did it again, one more time, again, nothing, _what’s wrong?!_ This key is supposed to be a master key…she was trying to figure out the answer when a voice interrupted her thoughts ‘it’s an DNA key, it only works if you are me…and baby you are not even close' Donald’s voice was a lazy growl that perplexed her to no end, _how in the world was he awake!?!._

In a lazy move, he sits down on the edge of the bed, stroking his messy hair, he places both his arms on his knees trying to regain full consciousness. ‘that was a dirty move there darling' he lifts his head straightening his back, cocking his head he smirks ‘No thank you Donald for the amazing orgasm?...That’s just rude' a cheshire smile adorns his face and he laughs at her perplexed expression.

Elisa didn’t know what to think, _how this happened?_ She was about to ask him but he go ahead of her answering first, ‘I bet you are “relieved” I’m ok, but to be honest the thing I have to thank first is this little mother fucker' he said taking a metal sphere out of his pocket.

He plays with the sphere on his hand ‘'this little fucker, absorbed all your trilling energy right away avoiding me to fall into the sleeping spell you wish' he throw the sphere in the air catching it in his hand ‘tell me…that was your plan? I bet it was, maybe you just wanted an excuse to kiss me again' he winks at her grinning, golden tooth shining. He stands up stretching his back.

‘This was your plan the whole time' she spat at him, it wasn’t a question for some reason Elisa felt betrayed, _used_ , of course he had hidden intentions but even knowing that didn’t justify all that he did, this was her first time ever with a man and she deliver herself to a murderer, _for shame_ , now all the pleasure she felt make her feel dirty, she was so willing, now she felt unworthy, _what would her family think?_ _He was the dirt of the Earth._

‘You knew it doll, you let me do it, I never hear you protesting about it…but I sure heard you begging for more’ he reaches her but she steps back not wanting him close, she was beyond angry, she fell into his game yet again.

He ignores her backing away and approaches again, this time blocking with his body her escape, he gazes at her ‘no comment?’ he leans closer to her face waiting for her to answer, her eyes were set on the floor.

She raised her eyes catching the silver shine of the sphere he was still holding in his hand, she knew it wasn’t a good idea but she didn’t care, she tried to smack the hand holding the sphere but he dodge her attack, ‘that’s a no no baby, this is no simple holder, this is an energy encapsulator' he reprimand her, closing the distance lifting his eyebrows at her ‘no idea?..’ she was silent, ‘it’s a hand grenade or at least that’s how I use it' he lifted the sphere placing it in front of her face wiggling it.

He returns to the bed sitting down on the edge, sighting, shaking his head while smirking 'I’m afraid this can’t go unpunished' he states fixing his stare on her again. ‘you already have what you want…just go' she hissed stepping away to create distance between them.

He shakes his head denying ‘nah, come here’ he pointed at his knee, she didn’t move she just stare at him unsettled, ‘I’m not going to ask twice' his eyes turn serious in matter of seconds ‘I don’t know what you want' her voice tremble _he could mean that, could he?_.

He barks a laugh shaking his head amusedly ‘You know…this is the usual drift for naughty girls, I bet daddy did it at least once’ a sardonic smile adorned his face ‘you are going to willingly bend over my knee and I’m going to spank that attitude out of ya’ he said pointing at his knee again for her to bend on.

She moves her head searching a way out but she knew there wasn’t one, she was just postponing the inevitable, but she needed to try she had given too much already that night ‘no way I’m giving into your nasty fantasies, you creep!’ she knew this was a dangerous road but it looks so much better than what he had to offer.

He ignores her comment patting his knee again ‘last chance doll' he looked determined to impose his will but she just couldn’t ‘please…don’t make me’ she begged defeated.

He stood up abruptly ‘your call’ he easily said starting to walk to her, she thought he was going to force her but instead he continues his path until he reach the door, Elisa felt relieved but that lasted seconds ‘Ana’ he said in a firm voice clear enough for her to hear.

 _Ana? What about Ana?! Oh my God, what does he want with Ana!!?_ She hurriedly reaches him grabbing his arm before he could touch the door ‘why did you mention Ana?’ she asks desperately, his back was to her so she couldn’t see how his lips curled up on the corner of his mouth; recovering his stoic face he turned to her, his eyes spoke for itself, _you or Ana?_ the message was clear, someone is going to be punished, _your call_ , the thought of Ana being tortured because of her send chills through her spine.

‘Leave Ana out of this’ she said as firm as she could manage, he leans his face closer to hers ‘YOU leave Ana out of this’ defeated, she pulls his arm to guide him back to the bed letting go standing in front of him, stare set on the floor, watery eyes.

He gazed at her and sighs, ‘ok I’m going to give ya a choice’ she whips her head at him, eyes fill with hope at his words ‘which hand?’ she looked confused ‘which hand do you prefer?’ he smirked at his own sassy comment, Elisa fills with rage but keep it together for the wellbeing of her dear sister.

Humoring him she chooses the lesser evil ‘the left one’ she said choosing the flesh hand, _at least let’s save ourselves some pain_ , her cheeks were redder than ever, he sniggers at her face but agree ‘well chosen' he sit down on the bed and waited for her to take her place on his knee.

She heavily sighs to then bend over his knee, him grinning ‘Elisa baby, the offenses you committed, would usually send you to a private session of pain patrocinated by this guy here, but I’m so mighty that I’m going to let it slip just this time…cause ya we’re so cooperative moments ago' the corner of his lips quirk up mischievously remembering her delightful moans.

To then set his mind on the task in hand, he slipped her pants down leaving her in her white cotton panties, he took in the image in front of him _, jezz, isn’t this the more beautiful ass I’ve ever seen?,_ Elisa was already a curvy girl but the football keep her on great shape, her round ass was a vivid prove of that, Donald’s eyebrow lifted at the sight, he caress her back till he reach her bottom ‘see how it’s better when you cooperate'. He left his real hand on her ass just enjoying the soft skin one last time.

‘Doll, do me a favor and count, if ya miss I’ll start again' she heard him but she didn’t quit get the message ‘what-‘ she was interrupted at half sentence when without warning he spank her hard with his hand, she yelp in surprise, forgetting to count, so he keep going until finally she cry ‘one’.

He bites his lip when he heard her count _; this couldn’t count as a scaring event…this was a traditional way to reprimand children when they were naughty…and she definitely fits the description…_

He spanks her 9 times, harder every time, when he was about to deliver the tenth blow, he stopped midair, her ass was raw red and her panties were surprisingly wetter than before, _good he loved when a girl could take it rough_ , her breathing was a mess but she manages to hold the tears back, she wasn’t going to give him the joy of watching her cry.

He lowers his hand caressing her back making her tremble, and then he put his metal hand on her bottom, the cold metal hand produced such relief on her that she was unable to stop the satisfactory sigh that escape her mouth.

‘Good girl’ he kept his metal hand in her bottom until it lost its cold state and delicately he draws up her pants in place, she releases a small grunt to then relax again. He keeps waiting in the same position until she stands up on her own, avoiding looking at him but his eye catches her rosy cheeks and swollen lips, _probably she bite them to avoid screaming_.

Getting up, he stretches lazily yawning ‘getting it now, hun' he waited patiently for her to reply, Elisa was proudly silent to which he grazes her ass with his hand as a silent warning, she flinched but stood silent, getting near he hoarsely whispers in her ear ‘you need another round?’ this took her back to reality stepping away ‘…. no' her soft voice was less than a whisper.

'Let me hear it then' he needed to know that the lesson sink deeply enough to leave a mark, ‘I get it' she said a little louder, ‘sorry, I didn’t catch that' he leans closer to her invading her personal space ‘I get it!’ she barks facing him.

He watches her calmly ‘Good to know' he smiles widely squinting his eyes satisfied; they locked eyes for a moment too short and he walked to the door taking his coat from the floor, dusting it.

Putting it on, he goes to the exit stopping before reaching it, twirling to face her and with his hand he gestures for her to approach, she delivers on it but she obeys fearing another reprimand, she stands in front of him fearful, he lifts his hand making her flinch at the sudden move, a sly smile adorns his lips, and circling his finger he signals her to turn around, she does it uncertain of his intentions, but he only takes the collar with the key from her neck ‘this is mine'.

He said holding the key putting it back around his neck and leaning again he places a sweet kiss on her neck ‘this too' he huskily whispers smirking against her neck, she couldn’t move so she closed her eyes waiting for him to leave.

He turned around, opening the door and leaves without a word, _this is what I call a productive night_ , Elisa stay motionless for a few minutes until she heard that he was gone and the hall was empty; she leans on the door sighing, eyes closed taking it all in and suddenly she smiles, taking out of her pants pocket the silver sphere, apparently, he wasn’t the only one with quick hands, she holds the sphere on her hand determinedly ‘on my way Ana’.


	6. Mean Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for a little more Reavers to enter in the picture to create havoc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys for taking so long to update, work it´s been crazy... i tried to give you an interesting chapter with more trouble to come,  
> Thank you so much for your reviews, i adore them and as always if you like it let me hear about it ;)

 

 

¡¡¡Bwoom!!!

The ground shakes with the explosion blast, the earth tremble through all the facility, several patients ran to their windows to see the marvelous fire raising to the sky, a magnificent feeling set on their hearts, something close to hope but not so naïve for they knew that must of the time it leads to disappointment, even then they secretly cheer for the explosion and the destruction, for to see a part of hell fire against itself was like witnessing a demon filling his lungs with his so deserved black smoke.

Of course, alarms set off immediately and dozens of guards prepare themselves for the worst scenario for where the black smoke covered the sky was the place where the most dangerous mutants laid their heads.

Entering the main office, Reese peered out the window trying to find the source of the explosion but could only glimpse the smoke and fire coming from the third floor, he reaches his radio assembling the tactical teams, two teams to control the fire and two to check the complex to avoid any escape. Giving them permission to hurt but not kill, these mutants were precious cargo.

He did not even had to contact his regular team, they were already there dress in combat uniform displaying those cocky stands, they lived for these moments…The Reavers…were an effective and ruthless team of mercenaries, the so call loyal dogs of Donald Pierce, no one dare call them that to their faces for fear of reprisals but it was how they were knew in the facility, the only nickname that suited this cruel man.

Reese glances at his man never losing his blank face, he was setting a course of action, for a worst scenario, the leak of powerful and aggressive patients, it was going to be a real job but it was the usual in its branch of work and they were extremely efficient doing it, especially Reese better known as “Sarge”, he was a stoic man who obeyed the rules and fulfilled them as commandments and demanded the same from those who followed him, not for nothing he was Donald's right hand; still thinking, he equipped himself with an armored vest and basic technical equipment, he knew how to proceed, this wasn’t his first rodeo, he grasps the radio on his vest to contact their leader but there was no answer, he tried again, nothing, what!?...this could mean more trouble that he first expected, he pause all his actions, something was wrong. He delivered on the possible outcomes till his thoughts were cut off.

"Sarge, what’s the matter?..." Cole’s voice got him out of his stupor, he glances at the tactical team; Cole, Macon and Connor were already in armor, weapons in hand thirsty for action, but there was something fishy about the entire situation, the lack of contact from Pierce made him uneasy.

He wanted to create an effective plan of action for he knew this mutants were heavy opponents, children or not the little bastard had terribly efficient powers; but he lacks the time and the boss could be in danger.

"Create a perimeter, we advance on pairs…Macon with Connor, Cole with me…" his team acknowledge and on they went. Both teams separate taking different paths to reach the third floor, to have two flanks to attack and defend.

"Boss, do you copy…?"… interference…"Pierce, its Reese we are on our way" Cole glances at Sarge worry painting his serene thoughts, the fact that Sarge used his real name on an open broad cast could mean only trouble, he had an unreadable look on his face, fear? Anger? worry? It was hard to tell…but the uneasiness on him was palpable, something was on his mind but he knew better than to ask when he got this tense. He thrusted Sarge judgment as he thrusted Donald’s leadership, **_blindly._**

"…I’m sure he is already there" Cole tries to reassure Sarge, they knew each other from way back the mercenary life, from way back from becoming metal and bone. They served in the military together, not just them…Macon, Connor, Cruz, Locke, Ted and of course Donald Pierce their leader; though time they assemble the best mercenary group with the few that had survived from old times.

Donald make sure of bringing together the most efficient and ruthless commandos on the military to become his team, they charge handsomely for their services and adore what they did, they all thrusted and held a high respect for Donald. He was their Leader, the boss…someone to be aware of…he had _earned_ it.

Reaching the third floor the smoke fills the halls, some security guards and commandos were already there trying to control the flames, Sarge makes a sign to Cole to cover him, moving to check the patient rooms passing through the flames quick glancing inside, feeling relieved noting that most of the mutants were unconscious or frightened. Things were looking better.

He barks some orders to the team containing the flames for them to take out the patients and gather them in the common area on the first floor; the other guards could take the fire on their own.

He advances till the fire allows him, searching with his eyes for something out of place in the mess and suddenly he finds it, right there on the floor, a _known_ face. This is just what he feared, but he knew that to be a Reaver was to be a tough mother fucker.

He tries to reach him but there’s a fucking hole that go through the building, he could make the jump but it was too far, too risky, he needed to move and he needed to do it fast, because even if most of them were partly made of metal, they still felt esteem for that not so essential part of humanity they had left, _if there´s still any_ , human or cyborg, fire consume it all.

 

**~20 Minutes earlier~**

 

Elisa was crouching besides the door, plastic tray in her hand waiting for the nurse to do her usual round and check on her, this was her chance, she didn’t have much time before Donald discovered that he was a metal sphere short than when he arrived.

Her plan wasn’t very good or even well thought but it was all she had, the best she could do with the time she was given.

She needed to be fast and try her best to go unnoticed, there was a 50-50 chance of this going well or terribly wrong but an opportunity like this may never appeared again and the clock was ticking against them. The more samples they had of their powers the less useful the original vessel was.

She couldn’t help looking back at the moment she saw that silver shine peeking out of Donald’s pocket pants, the silver sphere the so call container, as if challenging her to take it…while he was distracted applying his much needed "punishment", _perv_ , she slipped her hand over grabbing the sphere without him noticing. The memory brings a confident smile to her lips. If she manages to do that she could totally do this. She just needed to set her mind on it.

The time has come, she could hear steps getting closer, an inadvertent nurse opens the door and Elisa hides behind it waiting, the nurse enters the room as usual, clipboard in hand but when she looks up she was received with a hard blow in the back of her head, hard enough to knock her out.

Elisa’s breath caught in her lungs at the realization of her diabolic act, she had never done something like that and she feels sorry for the unlucky nurse but there will be time to duel with guilt later; dragging her to the bed she undresses the nurse putting on her uniform, it was a bit loose but nothing that catches the eye, _it will have to do_ ; leaving a half-naked nurse under the covers wishing no one would come around, nervously she steps out of the room.

Striding to the elevator, she prays to pass unnoticed, just some nurse doing her usual job. With her head down she avoids unnecessary eye contact while waiting for the elevator to open, fear strikes her when the doors open and she is welcome with two doctors already inside, she gives a gentle nod mumbling a quiet good morning, pressing calmly a random button, pretending she knows where she is going, she hopes lady luck is on her side.

The doctors don’t acknowledge her the whole ride, they just keep chatting about some great progress they being having with a so called project “X-24” and how that breakthrough could be what they were aiming for from the beginning, Elisa listens without realize the seriousness of their words but she feels a very familiar shudder on the back on her neck and that’s never a good sign.

Arriving to the randomly selected floor she steps out on a lucky strike, the infirmary and the basic staff quarters are right in front of her, a relieved sigh escape her lips, _so far so good_ ; she moves slowly glancing around gathering all the information she can without looking suspicious, realizing she has to search for the exact place where Ana is residing, if she recalls well they mention she was on an secured area.

She wonders if she can get inside the infirmary without being asked questions but that’s a fat chance due to the crowded area, it’s the morning and everyone is getting to work, busy days torturing mutants she thinks bitterly, she needs to keep her distance.

She glances around finally finding a big map attached to a column, _¿how did I miss that?,_ the map was set there for orientation inside the facility, for the place was bigger than she initially thought. Too much investment on horror. Cautiously she halts in front of the map casually inspecting it.

Elisa was so focused on the task in hand she didn’t noticed that at the other side of the infirmary complex was the Reaver’s headquarter and unluckily for her it was packed with commandos as every usual morning.

These selected military team responded only to Donald Pierce, every member of the team provided different skills but they all share the perfect shape of a male specimen…broad shoulders, tall frames, athletic, lean or very muscular bodies complemented by a wicked mind. Each one in a different unique way. They were man to worship and fear all at the same time.

 

**~** **Reaver headquarter** **~**

 

Connor was adjusting his uniform strapping on his armored vest while Macon waited for him leaning on the lockers, arms folded lazily over his chest, enjoying the morning nurse parade this was one of the favorite parts on his day, the blessed morning when all nurses arrived to work dressed on those white little dresses showing their delicate skin, _yes_ he lived for this moments.

"Look at all these dolls man, don’t you love when a woman puts on a costume?" Connor didn’t bothers to look, he knew Macon was a lost cause when it comes to women "Not costumes Macon, uniforms" he states calmly to his comrade, finishing tying his boots "Same thing, man".

He looks wantonly at the nurses trying to catch her eyes, a morning affair was always welcome to lose some steam or just to fool around, some of the boldest nurses respond fluttering her eyelashes while provocatively moving their hips, Macon was well known for his hunger for women, he was a womanizer in all the sense of the word and the fact that he was tall broad shoulder perfect bone structure handsome make him irresistibly lethal.

Macon eye something at the distance, a little sweet thing, new meat probably, plump pink lips and big hazel eyes with curves to kill for, it was something unusual to find such a refine price in the facility, it was like finding an onion ring in your fries, unexpectedly delicious; the nurses were usually average women some above the standard but this petite nurse standing by the map was like fresh air to suffocated lungs.

Giving Connor a playful kick to have his attention he mutters "behold, brother".

He motions on Elisa’s direction with his head, Connor calmly almost lazily glances over his shoulder eyeing the nurse in question without giving any kind of comment, he just sets his eyes on her, analyzing.

"That’s what I’m talking about, petite and curvy, that’s the type of woman I want to sit on my face" Connor grins with humor shaking his head lightly at Macon’s subtle comment "please remind me how is it that you are so popular with women with such ˋrefined´ manners?" a boyish smile bloomed in Macon’s lips "it’s not about manners, it’s about the size of the weapon" Connor shakes his head pretending to be disconcerted "then I still wonder _how_ " they stare seriously at each other to then burst laughing.

"Ladies" Cole arrives greeting his teammates quickly starting to change his clothes into the uniform for he was already 20 minutes late to his shift, Connor starts to cough covering his mouth with his globed hand, Cole looks at him worried readying himself to aid him if it was necessary, this fit of coughs didn’t pass unnoticed by Macon who was stiffly side glancing at him too, trying to play it cool for the sake of Connor’s pride, he hated when they treated him like a sick man…he was sick… but he wasn’t weak or dying…at least not _yet_.

Finishing his fit he glances at Cole cheekily retorting "Mac here just shared with me invaluable knowledge" Cole’s face contorts from worry into a teasing one "lemme guess, some ancient chinese technique to improve your spirituality".

Connor grin grows bigger answering flatly "What else?" they share a laugh on Macon´s expenses but he just grins at its teasing, regaining his relax posture returning his eyes to the mystery beauty.

"Shouldn’t you be already on patrol?" Macon comments lightly never dropping his gaze, "Nah, I have to cheer your day with my sublime presence" Cole finishes dressing putting on his trademark sunglasses, to what Macon only rolls his eyes, sarcastically spatting out.

"What kind of dush wears sunglasses on insides?" he averts his gaze from the front cocking his head to look at Cole with his eyebrows raised, Cole sends him a wide smug smile mockingly jointing a thumb at his chest "This kind of dush".

Connor patiently waits for them to finish before setting up to work. They exit the quarters to start their patrols, Macon glances back one last time hoping to find her newfound beauty but she’s gone, disappointed he pats Connor’s back annoyed "the unusual hottie is gone…you guys are such cock blockers".

Cole starts teasing him again but this time Connor took his distance to dive into his own thoughts and there he found one particular thought that bothered him spectacularly, the only thing unusual on that nurse was her loose uniform.

 

Following the few instructions she could understand from the panel, Elisa returnes to the elevator pressing the seven, if she was right the dangerous patients were there, there was her best chance to find her sister.

But this time lady luck wasn’t on her side for before the elevator closed three big commandos entered the now not so wide elevator, due to her shock she couldn’t move to make space for them to settle comfortably inside so they settle the way they could. Flanking her from all sides, her only chance now was to be casual.

Keeping her head down trying not to draw attention she listens to their random conversation, till it is disrupt by the interference sound of a walkie talkie carrying a very familiar voice "Sarge, do you copy?".

Donald’s voice tenses her body, _dammit!,_ maybe he found out and this was a set up… _fuck_ … _my best chance is to drop the grenade and hope to survive… I have healing powers and they don’t…just do it before they attack you!…_ Elisa’s mind was running wild, she was mental and physically ready to take the almost suicidal choice and aim for the best, just when she was about to drop the grenade.

"Bring to the test room lizard boy and deliver him to Gabriela, I’ll be there in a minute, I have to drop a sample to Dr. Zander, over" the tall tattooed blonde at the front press the radio attached to his vest solemnly replying "Copy that, over and out".

Elisa felt really trapped in there, there she was disguised as a nurse pretending to be part of their evil organization, towered by three huge men; actually she considered every man above 5,6, tall, but these mercenary where what they called a proud specimen of the male form, big torsos with muscular backs and intimidating faces, she couldn’t control her breathing anymore, her body begin to shake draining all the blood from her face, _Pierce_ , he was going to deliver her energy sample, he would find out sooner than expected her little hustle. She needed to hurry.

"Miss.." a faraway whisper alerted Elisa and brought her back from her almost panic attack "Miss…?" Elisa could feel her heart in her ears but she finally calms herself.

"Miss, are you ok?" the guy on her left is staring at her questioningly, he was asking out of curiosity being witness of her sudden change from relax confident stand to a shaky trouble posture, she didn’t dare to face him so she only replied with a weak "m’ok" accompanied by a dismissive shake of her hand, sending a quick glance over to him to try look less suspicious.

From that quick glance she noticed that he was wearing the same outfit as the rest of the other troops but not the regular guards. Apparently there were two types of security here, this military man and the regular guards, but all them answered to the same man.

The elevator was moving slower than ever according to her; it was like when a child enters the elevator and presses all the numbers before running out, this was becoming one of the worst rides of her life. She felt a knot on her stomach, the more she stays there the more they’ll fix their stares on her. Stupid nurse cliché uniform it wasn’t helping at all.

Her body froze when she feels the commando on her right, grabbed a lock of her hair between his fingers to caress his face playfully, apparently these man didn’t have any kind of respect for anyone but themselves, she didn’t turns or move trying to ignore his odd behavior, but on the inside nerves were eating her out.

"Cut it out, Cruz" the guy on her left, the one that was so polite to ask her if she was ok, intoned without straining his eyes from the elevator panel. Like if it was a normal behavior and completely understandable.

"She doesn’t mind" Cruz gruffly answers to then put his complete focus on her.

"Do you sweetie?" a shocked Elisa slowly denies with her head just using the necessary muscles to pass as uncaring of the situation; she kept her gaze forward even when she heard him retaliate to his partner blatantly "told you, Locke".

Locke rolls his eyes embarrassed but used to his behavior "apologies miss, he doesn’t know what personal space means" he states kindly smiling at her but sending a scowl to Cruz.

"I know…" Cruz smirks at Locke defiant "I just don’t care" Locke only shakes his head disapproving Cruz’s snarky remark.

Cruz keeps playing with her hair with a comical look on his face, set there solely to bother Locke; a heathen discussion was about to explode when mister big blonde Alias “Sarge” at the front asked with a calm but firm voice "why did you press the 7? That’s a restricted area, who gave you clearance?"

The two commandos on her sides stared at her, Sarge glances over his shoulder not facing her completely, he didn’t wanted to intimidate her so bad, he just wanted an answer, and having three imposing man towering down at you on such a small space could be too much for some, there as, no answer.

Patiently waiting for her reply, Elisa was at a loose of words her hands started to sweat and little tremors attacked her system but thankfully it passed unnoticed by the nosey man. Calming a bit, she breaths slowly finally answering with a shy but radiant smile "I’m new…but I work with Gabriela, she was summoned by Dr. Zander…so she send me t-o check on the p-atients" she stammered a bit but it was a very believable lie.

The three commandos fix their gazes on her, she didn’t know how to interpret those stares from her point of view she deserved an Oscar but when she gave a good look at them they didn’t seem to think so.

Turning around completely to seize her reactions properly Sarge cocks his head questioningly but he was beaten by Locke.

"Without a guard?" Locke asked bluntly sensing something extremely unusual, he couldn’t believe Gabriela’s lack of security measures, level 7 was the deadliest part of the facility every time a nurse entered she needed to have an escort to make it out untouched, rules weren’t optional.

It was no secret that in there unfolded mutant experimentation hence mutants were always trying to escape, either by using their powers against them or like so many times has happened before, against themselves; they just needed a way out.

"Well…she actually told me to take a guard but she didn’t assigned me one…" she paused playing with her fingers to feign innocence "and you guys can be so intimidating, I thought nothing bad would happened" finishing she portrays her best puppy eyes, pouting with her full lips; she had the biggest hope in this oh so well-known act of hers, she used to do this same charade to her father when she got in trouble and it worked like a charm, there was something undeniably sweet about it and she was willing to use any weapon she had to get her way.

Sarge seem impassive to her whole charade, blank icy stare penetrating through her fragile act "this is no usual hospital, you must follow the rules, they exist for a reason" his deep grey eyes were eating her out and the fact that he was towering over her didn’t help much.

"They may look innocent but they could kill you in the blink of an eye" when Sarge finished his silent treat he went back to his original position facing the door, Elisa felt a relief she thought was unreal, she actually fool three commandos and their clever leader so far, she was getting good at this game.

The elevator dings and she prepares to leave as fast as she could without look like she was on a hurry, she start moving to dodge the wall of muscles that was Sarge, pulling the strand of hair out of an uncaring Cruz who only watch her walk without any comment, she could almost taste victory but she was far from it. Sarge lifted his broad arm blocking her way out.

"Locke make sure little miss sunshine doesn’t get kill".

Locke nodded once getting out of the elevator taking Elisa with him before she could complain or even react.

The elevator closes and she is alone with a trained commando ready to help her do her “nurse duties”, ¿what were the odds, right?; Elisa walked in front of Locke glancing back from time to time, always finding his calm but piercing green eyes set on her.

Did everyone in there have penetrating eyes? Was it a requirement to become a mercenary? Or maybe was part of the job description on the facility, she could see it already ‘we need a security guard to scare the crap out of innocent children and create havoc with his sole presence, if you think you fit the description send a horse head to your closest enemy, if it reaches the first page on the morning newspaper, you are hired!’...Jezz she really hated that place.

Elisa’s plan was evolving from bad to shitty. They moved through the seventh floor so swiftly it even look like she knew where she was going, she kept walking passing cells, glancing inside to try to identify if Ana was on any.

Locke was like a shadow that followed her every move "Miss…?"

"Elisa" the answer was so automatic. She mentally face palm, _stupid!_ You just give him your real name, Locke kindly smiles "Miss Elisa we just passed 5 cells do you have an specific patient you need to see? Or…? Maybe I can help you find the right-…"

"Yes!" she replies way too fast, she didn’t know if Ana was close or even in the same floor but she was going to take her chances.

"I have specific instructions to check on Ana Jones, I need to check her vitals" she smiles reassuringly at him; When he looks at her she spots kindness in his eyes, he looked like a decent man, somehow more noble, he seem genuinely kind, but she had set her mind long ago about mercenaries… besides the apple never falls far from the tree and judging by the tree, he must be more poisonous than snow white’s apple.

Locke didn’t answered right away taking his time to fix his eyes on her, he takes his time to scan her properly for the first time.

"Miss Elisa, why did your badge says Alexa Rodriguez?" Elisa was so taken by surprise that she couldn’t control the stunned expression painting her features, _Oh boy_ , "excu-se…me?"

With the mind in blank and a foolish hope, Elisa sprinted down the hall but she didn’t manage to go far, Locke catches her sweeping her leg, she tries to kick him but he nimbly blocked her legs immovably with his body.

"I should ask you who are you, but the answer is too obvious so I’m going to save ourselves some time, you are a _mutant_ , aren’t you?" Locke asked firmly never losing his polite tone. Elisa fights to free herself but he had her so painfully tight to him that if this weren’t an attack it would look like a lover’s affair, but she kept fighting ignoring the pain.

"Come on, Elisa…may I call you Elisa?" she kept fighting him, but he wasn’t ready to let her go, he needed answers.

"Don’t make this harder than it is, I really don’t want to have to hurt you" she didn’t answer hitting him with her partially free hands delivering weak blows to his chest.

"This is quite pathetic Elisa…is that even your real name?" her only answer were her unintelligible mumbles and groans, Locke pass a hand through his combed hair sighting heavily, as if regretting already his actions.

"Answer me girl!" he finally shout taking her face firmly with his palm, his gaze change into an icy one, those beautiful eyes that once shine with kindness were now fuel with indifference, he was a very different man, now she really believed he was part of Donald’s minions.

"You don’t want to talk, you don’t need to breath" he places his big hand on top of Elisa’s nose and mouth compromising the air flow into her body, she shakes her head desperate for air but he only watched her struggle with those same vacant eyes, sooner than expected she stops moving and Locke slowly releases her from his hold getting up. Patiently watching her from his standing position.

"You are not fooling anyone, cut it out and get up already…" Locke was confident in his abilities and if this girl had any useful mutant power she would have used it long ago instead of kicking and hitting like a helpless little girl; Elisa slowly opened her eyes never crossing stares with him _;_ this guy was smarter, but she just needed one right move, she thought laying flatly on the floor trying to gain some time to think on a better solution.

Locke offers her his hand to get up, analyzing her from his position…this girl have some severe balls, apparently she knocked out a nurse, stole her uniform and walked through the facility in front of everyone for god knows how long, and somehow she manage to deceive Sarge, Cruz and _myself_ included, she was some unusual _mutant_ girl he thought laughing for his insides.

She has earned his respect with her creative effort for freedom, he had to give it to her; _this_ was the closest anyone had ever gone.

He patiently waited for her to grab his hand. When she finally comply he pulled her up, holding her by the arm firmly but not painfully "I have to give it to you, you almost nailed it" she couldn’t see his face for he was behind her but she could sense the smirk adorning his features "..Almost.." he repeated confident.

She ignores his speech walking slowly next to him, letting him guide her back to the elevators; Locke looked at her skeptically, pressing her arm lightly with his hand to draw her attention.

"This isn’t personal, there’s no need to feel bad" his deep voice wasn’t the sweet kind sound from before but it was getting there, sliding her hand into her uniform pocket a move imperceptible for him due to their position Elisa sighted heavily turning her head to face him.

"You are right, this isn’t personal" a metallic sound disrupts their peaceful and chaotic silence while the sphere hits the floor and rolls to his feet, _¿was that a grenade?_ , Locke doesn’t have time for anything, he knows those grenades and its destructive power better than anyone.

He quickly grabs Elisa by the waist circling his arms around her to covers her with his body while jumping away from the fulminant explosion.

They dodge part of the blast, but the burst was something out of proportion, it makes a huge hole in the building and partially destroys two rooms in its way, they were thrown away by the full force of the blast but the impact wasn’t much to her thanks to Locke’s body that took most of it.

She regains consciousness carefully disentangling herself from an unconscious Locke, glancing around she admires the devastation, two cells where partly gone and the ceiling was open and cracking down; the blue sky was peeking inside the hellhole they habited not to mention the big flames that were climbing the cracked halls.

She needed to move but she felt so weak, she just wanted to fall back and sleep, she try her best to stay awake taking some time before moving to assess Locke’s physical state, like she told him, this wasn’t personal but he was in the way.

Moving his body carefully, she rolls him so he was facing the floor and there she noticed the worst wound, his lower back was pouring blood frantically, she pressed both her hands over the wound to stop the bleeding but it was futile, he needed quick medical attention… but she had a mission, _Ana,_ she needed to find her, after all this mess they were going to kill them both if they didn’t manage to escape.

She was about to leave him to his fate but she couldn’t, evil mercenary or not, he protected her from the explosion and that said a lot about his character, in some chaotic way he was worth the effort, _it was settle_ , she would save him risking her entire mission.

Fastening his vest she pulls up his upper clothes, exposing his muscular back she places both her hands in the wound concentrating all her energy on it, she starts to feel her hands getting hotter and finally she feels the energy leave her body and enter his wound, blurring the wounded area for a moment to then heal it completely and just like that his back was as good as new, the other wounds on his chest and lower body could wait, dressing him again she drags him behind a column so the fire doesn’t reaches him. And she continues with her plan, now time was against her, not that it wasn’t before.

"Elisa?" a delicate childish female voice gets her attention.

"Laura!?" Laura was peeking through one of the demolished cells, parts of her clothes were burned as some parts of her body but she was healing already thanks to her regenerating powers.

"Did you do this?" Laura innocently asked big amazed eyes on her pretty face.

"Kind of" she smiles kindly at the little child, running to her, taking her by the shoulders and crouching down to her eye level.

"Laura this is important, have you seen a tall blonde girl with a duck tattoo on her-"

"On her wrist" Laura finished for her.

"YES" Elisa’s heart shines with hope.

"Ana" they both say in unison.

Elisa’s happiness was so much that she lifted Laura in a crushing hug twirling her in the air, Laura laughs for her happiness was contagious. When she sets her down her eyes where shining with tears, not able to control it anymore, one tear slips through her cheek and Laura cleans it gently with her small hand, grabbing her hand in hers she pulls her to follow her lead.

"Don’t cry Elisa, I’ll take you to her".

Guiding her along the hall, both of them ignore the flames and destruction due to the fact they both possessed healing abilities.

They pass Locke’s unconscious form and Elisa notices that the flames where getting closer to him, asking Laura for a moment she grabs Locke’s unconscious form from under the shoulders to try to move it but she was already too weak; so she has no other option but to ask Laura for her help to what Laura hesitantly obliges.

Dragging him away from danger Laura can’t miss the opportunity to ask, for this was such a  peculiar event, why where they helping a guard, more specifically a _Reaver._

"Is he your boyfriend?" Elisa looks at her quizzically not getting the question right away "what?"

Laura points her head towards Locke’s with a questioning look begging to be answered.

"Oh-…him?...no, not at all" Elisa says reassuringly.

"Then why are we helping him?" this whole effort seem ridiculous to her, they were helping the enemy after all.

"I owe him" Laura looks at her but says nothing, Elisa is incapable of reading her expression, she doesn’t give away anything, is she mad? Confused? Disappointed? It was not like if she was Laura’s best pal but she wanted to be her friend at some point.  

Finding a nice place away from the flames they leave Locke’s unconscious form leaning on the wall to continue to Ana’s room.

"Thank you Laura, I know that wasn’t easy for you but I needed to do it, I hope this doesn’t-" Laura interrupts her rambling by lifting her hand in the air "don’t worry, for a _Reaver_ he isn’t that bad".

They continue walking down the hall but an expression that Laura use hangs in Elisa’s mind.

"Reaver?...What is a Reaver?" Laura turns around pointing Locke’s from a distance "he is".

"He is a guard…some security guard, isn’t it?" Laura shakes her head denying thoughtfully.

"Reavers are mercenaries hired to control us and kill us if we are not useful anymore, they are _mean_ men".

The silence fills the rest of the trip down the hall, Elisa wants to ask more questions but Laura doesn’t seem to be very open to answer, they’ll have time for that later.

They reach a big locked room with a special coded lock, Elisa was getting ready to try to decipher the code but just when she was setting her mind to try to crack it, Laura drew out her metal claws going through the component opening the door in one try.

"Wow Laura wow" Laura smiles widely at the complement.

Getting inside, for the first time in months she sees Ana’s face, she was connected to a machine. Peacefully sleeping, _my poor Ana_ , Elisa’s eyes filled with angry tears at the sight but she push them back, this wasn’t the time.

Elisa start circling the bed trying to figure out how to wake her up, but Laura slowly approached her touching her back

"Gabriela teach me how…" she simply said putting her hands in action, she press some buttons and took some syringes out of Ana, disconnecting her from the machine, Elisa had to thrust Laura knowledge for she didn’t knew what to do, so she approaches Ana whispering.

"Ana…Ana…it’s me Elisa…come on Ana….please " Ana’s head move almost unnoticeable and then more vividly; unintelligibly sounds flow though her mouth, finally opening her eyes focusing on Elisa.

"marsh-elly? Is that you?"


	7. New Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone who is reading or waiting for this fic to continue, fisrt of all, i apologize for that is not happening, i really lost the inspiration on this fic and a new story caught completely my mind, i'm writing a new story about Donald Pierce/ OC and i assure you is so much better that this one, I really was aiming to write it from the start but i never found the right time to do it, i hope you can give it a chance and i certantly compromise to finish that one to the end.
> 
> I leave the link of the story here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838843/chapters/34345845
> 
> Or if you want you can find it in my works, im greatly thankful for the persons that commented and read this story and i hope to do justice with the next story im posting. 
> 
> As a fan of Boyd Holbrook and the Logan movie, i hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you on my new project and thank you.

NOT TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
